O Holy Night
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A shock comes at the end of Hermione's fifth year that will change her life forever. As she and those she loves struggle through the beginning of their sixth year, a dangerous prophecy is made and a Christmas none in the Wizarding world will ever forget
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Be Told**

Hermione woke with a start, her face covered in a thin layer of glossy sweat. She sat up but immediately regretting doing so as her head began to swim. Groaning, she massaged her throbbing temples with one hand while attempting to wipe the sweat from her eyes with the other. She glanced over to her night table and saw that it was only 2:42 in the morning.

"Not again," she grumbled to herself as she flopped back down on her pillow.

She had been waking up at these ungodly hours for the past several weeks and she could not figure out why. Suddenly feeling the urge to go to the bathroom, she flung the covers off of herself and slid out of bed. She crept through the room so as not to wake her sleeping dorm mates. With an expectant smile, she slipped into the bathroom. Her smile immediately turned to a frown when she realized that her little monthly "friend" had not awakened her. In fact, she was almost three weeks late. Slowly, a thought that she had been trying to keep out of the foreground of her mind came at her full force. Nervously, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her abdomen.

"_Pregnatum revealo_," she whispered and watched as a faint white light was emitted from the tip of her wand.

The light surrounded her stomach, turned a dark shade of purple and then disappeared. She slowly lowered her wand hand, trying to keep it from dropping the slender piece of wood. She shook her head to try and clear the image that had just implanted itself in her mind. Thinking it most surely had to be a mistake, the bushy haired Gryffindor performed the spell a second and third time. Each gave her the same result, dark purple.

"Oh god," she gasped as she slid down and sat on the cold stone floor, her mind immediately beginning to race.

She pondered for a long moment before something finally jumped out at her. She had been with a boy about three weeks previous. This had not been any boy; it had been one of her closest friends.

"Harry," she breathed to the still, early morning air.

She couldn't believe that she was pregnant and with Harry's child no less. She rubbed her face with her hands and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. There was only one way to tell if the thing growing inside of her was Harry's. She would have to make a paternity potion. She'd read about them in one of the medical books in the library. From what she remembered, it seemed fairly simple; take a piece of hair from the suspected father, combine it with a few other ingredients and then drink it.

"Oh god what did I do?" she moaned to herself as the reality of her situation began to really sink in.

Slowly, she rose and made her way back to her dorm. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. The longer she stared at the dark canopy above her bed the more sleep eluded her. Taking a moment to glance at the clock, she saw it was now 3:14. Hermione rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, trying with all of her might to let sleep envelope her. After about a half an hour of restless tossing and turning, the sixteen-year-old slipped from under her bedcovers once more. She hurriedly put on her robe and slippers and made her way as quietly as she could to her backpack. She removed a quill, some parchment and her wand from its neatly organized contents. As noiselessly as possible, the Gryffindor snuck from her dorm room to the common area of the tower. She heaved a small sigh of relief when she found she was alone in the slightly chilled area. Gathering her composure, the brown-haired female made her way out of the tower and into the maze-like halls of Hogwarts. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached her destination, the library. She pulled the heavy door open and crept inside.

"Where did I see it," she muttered to herself as she began browsing the section on medicinal potions.

Fifteen minutes of searching and several clumsy movements later, she struck gold. She brought her findings over to the nearest table and sat down. She took out her quill and began to copy down the ingredients and instructions for brewing. Her eyes suddenly widened when she came to the line concerning length of brewing time.

"Three days!" she exclaimed, immediately covering her mouth.

She squeezed her eyes shut and silently cursed herself for being so loud. After she finished berating herself about her volume, she cursed herself tenfold for being so careless about her relations with Harry. With one final flourish of her quill, she replaced the book back in its proper place and returned to her seat. She stared at the ingredients she would need and groaned as a thought dawned upon her. All of the ingredients she would need, minus of course Harry's hair, were in Professor Snape's private stores. It was not that she was nervous about breaking into the Potions Master's private things; it was more the fact that she'd done it before and had almost been caught.

Hermione remained in the solitude of the library for several more hours, pondering over her current situation and how she was going to procure the necessary elements to determine the paternity of the thing that was at that very moment growing inside of her. As the first rays of the morning fluttered through the large windows, Hermione rose and looked down at herself. She didn't look any different, but she felt different. She had this subconscious sense of duty and protectiveness for the tiny being that was to be born of her. A slight smile graced her lips as she gathered her belongings and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"'Mione would you pass the sausages?" Ron asked that morning at breakfast.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry asked, as his friend stared fixedly into space.

"Hmm?" she murmured softly as her gaze wandered briefly to the staff table.

"What did you say?" she asked suddenly, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as she turned to face her friends.

"Ron asked you to pass the sausages," Harry muttered as he reached over Hermione's left arm to retrieve the plate.

Here Hermione seized her opportunity. As Harry was turning to give Ron the platter, the sixteen-year-old female swiftly plucked a hair from the famous wizard's head and slid it into a small vial. She hurriedly shoved it in her schoolbag as Harry spun around.

"Ow. What was that for?" he groused.

"You had something in your hair," she replied simply.

He seemed to buy the lie for he shook his head and continued with his meal. As breakfast continued, Hermione contemplated when and how she would sneak into Professor Snape's private potions stores. However, a glorious reminder soon quelled her confusion.

"So we're going to meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I have to get birthday presents for Fred and George," Ron muttered and rolled his eyes.

Hermione had forgotten that there was a Hogsmeade trip that coming weekend. As the thought planted itself in her mind, she smiled. Procuring the needed ingredients would be easier than she had anticipated. Buying them in Hogsmeade would save her having to face the wrath of Professor Snape.

That afternoon following her last class of the day, Transfiguration, Hermione ventured into one of the unused Prefect bathrooms. There she set up her cauldron and did some simple repelling charms to insure that her potion was not discovered. She had intended to stay longer and check over her list of ingredients but she would have missed the DA meeting.

She arrived in the Room of Requirement just as the meeting was starting. She noticed that there were cushions to sit on and plopped down between Luna Lovegood and Pavati Patil. She took out her wand and turned her attention to Harry.

"So what are we doing today Harry?" Neville asked, looking a tad nervous.

"Well I was thinking maybe the patronus charm," the bespectacled boy responded.

"Are you sure we can do this Harry?" Ginny queried from across the room, her ginger hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Of course you can Gin," Harry answered with a smile as he raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry bellowed and a silvery stag came shooting from his wand tip.

The figment galloped around the room several times before dissipating. The gathered mass of students stared in awe, causing a hushed silence to spread through them.

"Come on now. You can do it," their fearless leader prompted.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Hermione commanded.

Nothing happened. She stared disappointedly at her wand, a frown creasing her brow. She tried the incantation three more times before she saw success.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she said again and this time a silver beaver came shooting from her wand, paddling around her once before disappearing.

"I did it!" she called in excitement as Harry walked over to her and took a seat to her left.

"Great job 'Mione," he proclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Harry," she responded, blushing slightly.

The meeting ended and the students wandered in the general direction of their respective Common Rooms. Hermione found herself a quiet spot near the fire to finish her homework. She occasionally let her mind wander to the task ahead of her. Around 11:30 she rounded up her various parchments and books and retired to bed. She fell into a pleasant subconscious, knowing that in the morning she could begin work on the most important potion of her life.

The following morning, Hermione rose at the first light of dawn. Her mind was filled with a bizarre anticipation. She hoped that she would be able to convince the boys to let her shop alone.

"Guys, I have to pick up some things so I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks ok," she said as she took a large swig of orange juice.

"What kind of things?" Ron inquired nosily.

"None of your business Ronald," the bushy-haired female answered with a hint of her old arrogance in the tone.

"I was just asking," Ron mumbled into his biscuit.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm just…never mind," Hermione trailed off.

The three friends finished their morning meal in silence and then gathered their things to head into Hogsmeade. They made the journey from the castle to the village as a group but went their separate ways once they arrived. Harry and Ron headed in the general direction of Zonko's Joke Shop while Hermione made a beeline to the Apothecary.

She pushed the heavy weather beaten door open and stepped inside. Immediately, she was hit with the musky aroma of all sorts of diced and severed parts. Trying not to feel too nauseous, she slowly walked up to the counter and waited. Several minutes later, a portly old wizard sauntered in from a back room. He was about Hermione's height with thin wispy white hair that stuck up rather haphazardly in small tufts circumscribing his head. His wrinkled skin was doubly so at the corners of his calm hazel eyes. The Gryffindor could tell that this man had laughed a great deal in his youth.

"May I help you Miss?" he asked, leaning over the dusty counter.

"Yes," Hermione replied, rummaging in her pocket for the list of ingredients she would need.

"I need two jars of diced rat spleen, three vials of finely ground kneazle claws, one and one half vials of mandrake root, one flask of phosphorous dyhydride and one small flask of cherry," she read from her piece of wrinkled parchment.

"May I ask your age Miss…for the cherry," he inquired.

"I am sixteen," she stated, folding the piece of parchment nervously.

"Alright then. Let me get this for you," he said as he turned to begin collecting what she'd asked for.

Hermione waited patiently as the man gathered the various vials and flasks and jars. He returned and placed each piece of her order in front of her for her to inspect. Once everything was parceled up, he began adding up the prices.

"Your total comes to 7 galleons, 2 sickles and 5 knuts," the portly wizard stated.

Hermione dug into her pocket and managed to come up with the right change. With a small smile on her face, she thought that it would have been a lot cheaper to steal them from the Potions Master. Hermione stepped out of the shop and was glad to be in the fresh March air. She took a moment to quickly transfigure her shopping bags into bags from Flourish and Blotts. The transfiguration complete, she rushed off to meet her two best friends for lunch.

That evening Hermione skipped dinner and went straight to beginning the potion. She snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. She placed a sound deflecting charm on the room so no one would hear her. Once all of the precautions were set, she took out her newly obtained ingredients and the parchment with the directions for making the potion.

First, she had to boil water over a high flame until a constant vapor rose. This step took no time at all, since she was used to doing so at the start of almost every potion she'd made. Next she had to mince the mandrake root and add it 4 teaspoons at a time. Fifteen minutes later, after having added the last portion of root, the young girl sat back on her heels and massaged her palms. She then poured one of the vials of ground kneazle claw into the potion and stirred it twenty times counterclockwise. Running a hand over her now sweaty forehead, Hermione moved on to the next step. Her eyes glanced down at the parchment and she sighed. The next step was to let it sit overnight.

She stood and stretched her cramped limbs as she gathered the empty vials and jars. As she unlocked the door, her stomach loudly reminded her of the fact that she had neglected her evening meal. Sighing, she headed towards the kitchen to see if the house elves could make her something. Half an hour later, with a full stomach, Hermione sauntered up to the portrait hole.

"Password," piped the Fat Lady.

"Pumpernickel," Hermione answered as the portrait swung open to allow her entrance.

"Hermione there you are," exclaimed Ron as she walked into the Common Room.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked, concern on his face.

"I was in the library reading," she fibbed as she walked by them on her way to the girl's dormitory.

"Did you eat something?" Harry questioned, causing her to halt her movements.

"Yes. The house elves took care of me," she replied quickly as she rushed up to her room muttering something about studying for OWL's.

"She seem a bit off to you mate?" Ron asked as he set his quill down.

"No. I think she's just stressed out about our OWL's," Harry answered as he glared at his half finished potions essay.

"She worries too much," the redhead muttered as he resumed his Divination assignment.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay on her bed, curtains drawn. Her hands rested idly on her abdomen. She was thinking about Harry and how their friendship had grown into something much more. '_What is he going to say?_' _'What is **Ron** going to say?_' she pondered as a tendril of wavy chestnut hair fell into her eyes. As she lifted her right hand to brush the strand away, she became aware of where her hands had been resting. A nervous smile spread over her full lips as she let out a small giggle. She would have to learn to be more aware of her gestures.

Sunday morning came all too quickly for Hermione's taste. Even with the curtains drawn, bright spring sunlight burst through from the window. Suddenly, there was a hand shaking her rather violently. Hermione thought she could hear a faint sound as well as she opened her eyes. It was Ginny.

"'Mione. It's after lunch. Are you ok?" her young friend asked as the Gryffindor fifth-year was roused from sleep.

"What? Yes. I was just tired I guess," 'Mione responded as she rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes.

Hermione rose from bed to see that she was still in yesterday's clothes. With the flick of her wand they were clean and pressed. Instantaneously, her mind was focused on one thing, the paternity potion. She gathered her schoolbag, which contained all the necessities she would need. She tossed in a few schoolbooks to peruse while she waited. After all, she did have OWL exams to prepare for and even determining her baby's paternity was not going to impede upon her studies.

Soon, the pregnant teen found herself locked in the Prefect bathroom once more. Overnight, the potion had taken on a slight pinkish tint. Hermione hurriedly checked her notes to make sure that it was supposed to do so. Sufficiently pleased, she began the next phase of the potion. She dumped the jars of rat spleen into the mix and stirred it several times. Next, she poured half of the flask of phosphorous dyhydride in and immediately a reddish-black cloud of smoke arose, emitting a foul odor. Hermione coughed as she waved the thinning vapor out of her eyes. Quickly referencing her notes, she nodded to herself. She had to let it sit for four hours and then add the rest of the kneazle claw.

Three hours and fifty minutes later, Hermione was sitting in the library, re-reading the same sentence of her Transfiguration book. She could not concentrate on the material at all. All her thoughts drifted to her still unfinished potion. Her mind was so far off that she didn't hear someone sit down across from her.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Harry…I didn't see you sit down. Um, sure, what about?" the sixteen-year-old questioned.

"You've been disappearing the last few days. Is everything ok?" he asked, gently placing his hand atop hers.

"I'm just…going a little crazy over exams. You know me," she said with a forced smile and a tiny laugh.

Suddenly, the bell in the tower began to chime the hour. Hermione jumped slightly, startled by the clanging sound. She began hastily gathering her things and shoving them into her bag. Harry stood and handed her the Transfiguration text with a perplexed look on his face.

"Sorry, I can't stay longer but I have to go. See you later Harry," the bushy-haired female called over her shoulder as she rushed from the library.

Back in the bathroom, Hermione tossed her books aside without so much as a second glance. She grabbed the remaining two vials of the kneazle claw and poured them into the now aqua colored solution. With a bubble and a hiss, the ground substance reacted with the dyhydride compound, dissolving almost instantly. Feeling a sporadic adrenaline rush, Hermione scanned the bottom of the parchment, in hopes that she wouldn't have to wait long to determine whether it was Harry's child she was carrying. Sadly, she would have to wait until the following day for the final results.

"God why can't I just find out now!" she cried as a tear slid down her face  
.

Surprisingly, Monday's classes seemed to fly by for Hermione. In no time at all, she found herself at dinner with her friends. Anticipation was eating away at her incessantly as she talked and joked with her comrades. However, while she was enjoying spending time with her friends, she couldn't wait to leave. Once the meal was finished, she sprinted off to the bathroom to finish her weekend project.

She had procured an extra goblet at dinner and now set it on the floor beside her simmering cauldron. She poured the remainder of the phosphorous dyhydride into the potion and stirred it feverishly. She ladled a portion into the goblet and added the cherry. Finally, she took the small vial containing Harry's hair and added it. Taking a deep breath she downed the contents of goblet and swallowed. She was surprised by the taste of the potion. With the harsh chemical in it, she had expected it to cause a burning sensation but the cherry countered it. She looked down and saw her stomach was glowing a rather fluorescent green. As the effects of the potion began to wear off, Hermione looked at the back of the parchment to check the results. A sense of calm swept over her body as she read. If the potion causes a green light, then the test is positive. If it yields a red then it is negative. Her nerves were now at ease. The next step would be in confessing to Harry that she was having his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessional**

Three months had passed since Hermione had learned about her pregnancy. She still had yet to inform Harry of the news. It seemed that every opportunity she got to get close to confiding the truth in him, some teacher or problem would whisk him away. The night that she, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had gone to the Ministry of Magic in search of Sirius, Hermione had feared that Harry wouldn't survive the night. That night had been the first time she had seen the Dark Lord and it had frightened her. It really gave the girl pause, and she truly saw how brave Harry was.

Presently, the school term was ending and final exams were upon them. To Hermione and her friends' great delight, Professor Umbridge now had a deep-rooted fear of centaurs. However, with the year coming to a close, and not knowing how soon she would be able to see Harry, Hermione resolved to tell him everything before they left for the summer holiday.

This task would prove to be much more difficult than she had anticipated. After Sirius's death, Harry seemed to fall into a cavernous depression. In one way, Hermione could understand. She had cared for Sirius as well, but on so many other levels, Hermione was left dumbfounded. She had been fortunate in her life to have people who cared for her and had suffered very little loss. Sadly, Harry had not. Reflecting on her own childhood and what she knew of Harry's, Hermione surmised that they had grown up in complete antithesis of one another. Thus, Hermione could not bring herself to burden Harry with the news that in six months time, he was to be a father. So, with a heavy heart, and disappointed conscience, Hermione left Hogwarts, still bearing her secret.

That afternoon, as Stephen Granger drove his black 1995 Coupe down the winding streets to their modest home, Hermione toyed mentally with how exactly she was going to tell her parents of her current situation. It had been very unlike Hermione to keep this from her parents but she was frightened of what they would say or worse, do. That night at dinner, she decided she would simply tell them the truth flat out.

"Mum. Dad. I have to tell you something," Hermione began as the three Grangers sat in the sitting room just after having dessert.

"What is it darling?" Emily asked, looking at her daughter over the News section of the Muggle paper she had begun reading.

"Well um…" she began, looking everywhere but at her waiting parents.

"Are you ok?" Stephen asked as he came to sit beside his child on the beige sofa.

"I don't know how to say this but…I'm pregnant," the teenage girl blurted, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

The room was silent. Her mother had laid the paper down on her lap and was now gawking at her daughter, her jaw hanging open. The girl's father's complexion had paled to just within a few shades of Professor Snape. Hermione waited for someone to speak, glancing nervously down at her hands, clasped in her lap. Hermione looked up just in time to see the light in her mother's eyes go out.

"Hermione Anne Granger when did this happen? Whose the father?" Emily roared, completely bowled over at her offspring's news.

"About three months ago. Harry's the father," the chestnut haired female answered just loud enough for her maternal guardian to hear.

"Three months Hermione! Why didn't you tell us? It's almost too late to fix this," Stephen stated, looking very disappointed in his only child.

"Fix it? Daddy no! You can't make me! I won't!" Hermione shouted, leaping from her seat to stand in front of her father, utter defiance in her manner.

"You're just a child. You can't take care of a baby," her mother stated, suddenly seeming a bit calmer.

"Yes I can!" the girl cried, tears beginning to run down her flustered cheeks.

"Hermione while you live under this roof, you are going to listen to me," her father exploded, causing the girl to take several astonished steps backwards.

"Then I'm leaving! I'll go stay with the Weasleys," she bellowed and flew from the room in a rage of tears.

She rushed to her room and began tossing things in her school trunk. She shut and locked her door to make sure her parents could not stop her. Once she had her things gathered somewhat messily together, she took out a lighter and walked to her small fireplace. She was really very grateful that her room had come equipped with the stone structure. She quickly started a fire and returned the lighter to her desk drawer. Next she pulled a small black pouch from one of the sealed compartments in her trunk. She dragged the heavy case to within a few inches of the fireplace and pointed her wand at it.

"_Diminutas_," she muttered and her trunk instantly shrunk to fit in her pocket.

Hermione opened the pouch and flung some Floo powder into the crackling orange flames. The fire turned a rather fluorescent shade of green as the girl stepped towards it. Taking a deep breath and praying that traveling via the Floo Network wouldn't endanger the development of her child, Hermione stated her destination.

"The Burrow," she said and into the flames she stepped.

"Ronald would you please pass the---" Mrs. Weasley began but was interrupted by a loud crash in the sitting room.

Molly bolted from the table and into the other room. The two remaining Weasley children rushed in after their mother to see what was going on. The three redheads found Hermione struggling to pull her rather large trunk out of the entirely too small fireplace. Stifling a snicker, Ron went over and helped his friend hoist the oversized coffer onto the wood floor.

"Hermione dear. What are you doing here?" Molly questioned, her arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

"My parents said I could come stay with you…I hope it's alright. I know I should have sent a letter first or something but—"'Mione mumbled.

"Of course you can stay!" Ginny squealed, sending a pleading look in her mother's direction.

"You are always welcome here Hermione. Come in, we're just sitting down to dinner," the older woman stated and headed back into the kitchen.

Once everyone was situated back at the table, Hermione between Ron and Ginny, they began to eat. Hermione surprised everyone by having seconds and then thirds of everything.

"'Mione you alright?" Ron asked after he swallowed his bite of beef.

"I'm fine. I was just hungry," the 16-year-old answered.

"Well, if I ate that much that fast I think I'd be massively ill," he added after receiving a questioning look from Molly.

"Ginny, why don't you go help Hermione bring her things up to your room. We're leaving for Order headquarters in two days so you two need to pack," Arthur instructed, nodding his head in his children's direction at the latter part of his statement.

The kids departed from the kitchen and went to their separate rooms. Once Hermione and Ginny had managed to drag her school trunk up the stairs and into the youngest Weasley's room, Hermione plopped down on her friend's bed.

"So who do you think Dumbledore will get to replace Umbridge?" Ginny asked as she sat on her floor.

"I hope it's not another Ministry nutcase," Ron muttered as he walked in and plopped down across from his sister.

"Maybe he'll finally let Snape have the job," Hermione mused, a wry grin on her face.

"Yeah right 'Mione. With You-Know-Who back, I doubt the Headmaster would risk that. Besides, I don't want to see that greasy git any more than I have to," Ron groused, promptly being pummeled with several pillows.

Ron through the pillows back at his friend of five years, eliciting a couple of giggles and huffs. The trio spent the rest of the night and the better part of the following day preparing themselves for the return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"When do you 'spose Harry will get there?" Ginny asked as the five wizards prepared to Floo to the headquarters.

"Well we'll see when we get there. Come on now," Mrs. Weasley replied, ushering her family and Hermione towards the fireplace.

It was a week before Harry arrived at Number 12, and Hermione was glad for it. It had given her time to gather her thoughts and calm herself down. She'd prayed every night since she'd run away, that her parents wouldn't try to come for her and so far her wish had come true. So, one week after she had arrived at the Weasleys, she sat in the living room, greedily shoving potato chips down her throat. Just as she reached a thoroughly greasy hand back into the now near-empty bag, Professor McGonagall came in, looking rather perplexed.

"Miss Granger this arrived for you this morning," the elderly witch stated, handing the young girl an envelope.

Hermione took the package and quickly wiped her hands on her shorts to remove some of the grease. She tore the envelope open and pulled out a piece of computer paper and read the typed text on it.

_Hermione,_

Please come home. I've talked to your father. Sweetheart, we want to help you. If you want to keep the baby, your father and I will support your decision.

Love,  
Mum

A tear began to roll down Hermione's face as she read the short letter from her mother. A wave of guilt swept over her as she sat on the sofa; almost three and a half months pregnant and a runaway from her own parents. She didn't notice that her Transfiguration Professor had taken a seat next to her.

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?" she asked kindly.

All Hermione could do was shake her head in the negative. By now, tears had begun spilling over like waterfalls down her flush cheeks. The teenage girl leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder as she heaved several large sobs. Minerva patted her soothingly on the back.

Just then, Remus Lupin came in followed promptly by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Harry. Hermione looked up as the small group entered the room. Immediately she sat up and began wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She gave her friend a weak smile and stood up, making sure to pick up the letter from her mother. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the raven-haired boy.

"Long time no see Harry," she said giving him a hug.

"I need to talk to you right away," she whispered in his ear as she let go of his muscular frame.

Harry smiled briefly at the adults in the room before he turned and left in search of Hermione. He found her sitting in one of the large chairs in the library. He knocked lightly on the doorframe, not wanting to frighten her. He entered the room full of books and sat down across from her.

"So…what is it you needed to talk about 'Mione?" Harry queried.

"Um…well please don't get upset ok," the sixteen-year-old female began, trying not to make eye contact.

"Ok," Harry answered, a sense of confusion in his tone.

"I'm well…Oh god this seemed so much easier when you weren't actually here," she said, a sad smile on her lips.

"What is it?" Harry pressed, leaning forward to make sure he didn't' miss anything.

"I'm pregnant," she finally managed to blurt out.

She leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. She had done it. She had confessed to both her parents and Harry that she was with child and she had survived both times. Harry stared at her, a look on his face signaling that he was trying to comprehend the news that he had just been entrusted with.

"Who is the father?" he managed to choke out.

"You," she said, subconsciously gripping the arms of the chair.

"Oh god! Are you serious? How long?" he babbled jumping from his seat, beginning to pace.

"I'm serious Harry. I'm about three and a half months," Hermione answered, rising to meet him as he crossed in front of her.

"What are we going to do? Are you keeping the baby?" he asked, a seemingly endless stream of questions flying around in his mind.

"I'm keeping the baby. But I---," she began.

"You're not going through this alone. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby," he said, cutting her off.

Hermione was shocked. She stood still, looking at the father of her child in utter disbelief. She hadn't expected him to be that accepting and willing to be a part of their child's future. But then again, it was Harry and he was sometimes very unpredictable.

"I suppose we'll have to tell your parents then," he muttered, moving to hold her hand.

"They already know. I sort of ran away when my dad threatened to make me get an abortion," she replied, leaning into Harry's left shoulder.

"Well I know how my Aunt and Uncle would respond. They'd kick me out no matter what Professor Dumbledore said," Harry mused.

"I suppose we need to tell them, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff," Hermione sighed, placing her right palm on her stomach.

She was just beginning to show and she had no doubt that the adults in the Order would soon figure out that something was out of the ordinary and would come confront her on it. So, the duo made their way downstairs, hands intertwined and went in search of the adults.

Harry and Hermione found the small group of Order members assembled in the kitchen. Tonks and Remus were helping Molly start the preparations for dinner. McGonagall sat at the table, her walking stick leaning up against the wall behind her. She was in deep conversation with Dumbledore. Finally, in the corner by the fire, Professor Snape stood, gazing out at the dying afternoon sky. All of the adults looked up as Harry held the door for Hermione. The two teens exchanged a quick smile before facing the Order.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour," Molly said coolly, turning back to the food she had been preparing.

"Oh. Well, we have something we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about," Harry replied, walking over to the table where the two older Professors sat.

"Yes Harry?" the blue eyed old man inquired.

Just then, Hermione pulled out the letter from her pocket and picked up the stray quill on the table and wrote hastily. Upon finishing, she passed it to the Headmaster. The aged wizard pushed his half-moon spectacles up higher on his nose and read the girl's scrawled note.

_I'm three and a half months pregnant and Harry is the father._

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" the white-haired man questioned of the teenage boy.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, looking rather proud.

"Hermione, do you any idea when---," Albus began, addressing the pregnant teen.

"March. So if my math is correct it will be in December," she answered.

Just then, Professor Snape turned his gaze to the hushed conversation at the table. His eyes past over Harry, then Hermione and back again. A rather disgusted look flickered on his gaunt features, which slowly gave way to a look of amusement.

"Why doesn't someone explain all of this," Remus stated calmly, shooting a disappointed look in Severus's direction.

"Well um…god this really doesn't get any easier the more you say it," Hermione babbled.

"It's ok 'Mione. Just tell them," Harry whispered softly in her ear.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby in December," she said, her voice surprisingly calm.

All of the kitchen's inhabitants, minus Dumbledore, looked stunned. They'd all thought Hermione and Harry were relatively responsible people and to find out they'd just gone and done something as severe as start a family was mind boggling.

"Well, well. Look what Potter's gotten himself into this time. Not so easy to get yourself out of this one is it?" the Potions Master quipped nastily.

"Who said I'm getting out," Harry shot back angrily.

"Severus please, that doesn't help the situation," Albus retorted, casting a weary look in the double agent's vicinity.

"My parents already know," Hermione alleged softly.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to tell my Aunt and Uncle Professor," Harry piped.

"And why is that, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, they'd throw me out no matter what you said so let's just not go there," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore nodded, seeming to accept Harry's reasoning. Professor Snape continued to glare disapprovingly in the couple's direction. However, his glare was met with a rather nasty one from Hermione. She locked her russet gaze onto his onyx and gave him the nastiest look a pregnant girl could muster.

"Come on Hermione. We need to tell Ron and Ginny," the father of her child muttered, taking hold of her right forearm.

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and into the cool hallway. Hermione sat down gracelessly on the bottom step and stretched out. Harry seated himself next to her and gazed lovingly at her abdomen.

"Can I…feel the baby?" he asked shyly, his gaze darting about.

"Sure," the impregnated teen murmured as she reached out her hand to take his.

She placed his hand palm down on her lower abdomen. He felt the slightest big of bulge there and a smile spread over his features. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever touched and he was going help this tiny, defenseless creature survive the big bad world.

That evening after dinner, Harry and Hermione cornered the two youngest Weasley children in the girl's bedroom. Ron and Ginny had begun playing chess when the couple had entered the room. Harry had promptly shut the door and sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione soon joined him, resting her head on his shoulder. She half closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of his shoulder supporting her weight. A serene smile settled itself on her full lips.

"You feelin' alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked in a concerned tone, her attentions distracted from the game.

"Yeah. You do know that you look like you've just had a nice snog," Ron muttered, glancing uneasily at Harry.

"Ronald Weasley! Where do you get such rude ideas," Ginny snapped, smacking her brother on the arm.

"It's ok Gin. I haven't been snogging, Ron…" Hermione began.

"But I'm not sure I'd say you're feeling alright," Harry interjected, his right arm snaking around to rest on his companion's right shoulder.

"Alright you two. What's going on?" Ron demanded, still massaging the spot where his sister had hit him.

"I'm pregnant," the sixteen-year-old said, rather calmly.

"Wow, I think that's the fastest you've ever said it," Harry said jokingly.

"Yeah. I guess it was," 'Mione replied with a smirk.

"You're what!" Ginny screamed, shock overshadowing her features.

"Ginny shut your trap. I'm sure the adults heard you, and probably half of Muggle London as well," Ron spat.

"Ron calm down. The adults know, as do my parents," Hermione consoled.

"And who…oh, well congrats mate," Ron murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Harry and put two and two together.

"Thanks," the famous wizard stated, a goofy smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Harry, aren't you afraid that You-Know-Who might find out and try to hurt 'Mione?" Ginny questioned, shivering slightly at the mention of Lord Voldemort.

"If he even considers hurting her or the baby, I'm going to kill him," Harry seethed, anger suddenly filling every fiber of his being.

"And even if he doesn't, I might just kill him anyways," he added as an afterthought, his mind quickly jumping to the Prophecy.

"Let's not talk about it ok," Hermione begged as she rubbed her bulging abdomen.

That night and the rest of the summer was spent doing summer schoolwork, playing chess and tidying up the house. Kreacher had taken up permanent residence with the Malfoys. At least that was what Professor Dumbledore had implied.

The day finally came when the quartet headed off for their next year at Hogwarts. As they found a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Ron and Ginny had finally accepted the fact about two weeks ago but Hermione was very unsure of how the rest of her classmates would react. Halfway through the journey, Hermione would get her first taste of peer judgment.

The compartment door opened and the looming forms of none other than Draco Malfoy and his two flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, filled the doorway. The group of Gryffindors groaned as the trio of Slytherins waltzed into the already crowded section.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his little lapdogs, Granger and the Weasels," Draco drawled in a superior tone.

"Bugger off Malfoy. You're not wanted," Harry growled.

"Manners Potter. Though growing up around those disgusting Muggles, its not hard to see that you don't have any," Malfoy spat back coolly.

"He said leave Malfoy, now get out!" Hermione bellowed standing and pointing her wand menacingly at him.

"My, my Granger. Put on a few pounds have we?" Draco sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly behind him.

"I said get out you filthy, disgusting little rat," the pregnant teen seethed through clenched teeth.

With that, Harry rose and angled his wand in Draco's direction as well. His emerald eyes shot sparks of anger and daring, almost as if to say 'try and mess with her you little git'. After several tense moments, Malfoy spun around and glided out of the Gryffindor compartment, followed promptly by his cohorts.

"God I hate him!" Ginny muttered as Harry reached forward to close the compartment door.

"We all do Ginny," her older brother replied, his eyes glancing in Hermione's direction.

"Do you 'spose he figured it out?" the redhead continued, nodding at his friend's ever-growing stomach.

"I don't know. God I hope not. Just think of the rumors he'll spread," Hermione whined, sinking to the seat in-between the Weasleys.

"Well Hermione, people are bound to notice at some point," Harry stated, reseating himself.

"But when they ask questions, I want to answer them. I don't want them to be coming from _him_," the auburn haired- girl spat.

Hermione ended the conversation by gazing out the window as the train rushed past breath-taking landscapes. Within what seemed like a split-second, the train had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The four friends grabbed a carriage and settled in for the short ride up to the castle.

'_This is going to be a long year_,' Harry thought to himself, a sense of hope coursing through his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prophecy Revamped**

Slowly, the thestral-drawn carriages pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts. The foursome of Gryffindors piled out and mounted the stone steps towards the castle; their second home. Hermione took a deep breath as Harry held the door for her. They hurried into the Great Hall, its enchanted ceiling portraying a peaceful sunset. As usual the ceiling was dotted with hundreds of floating candles. Ginny took a seat amongst some fourth year girls while the older students sat near the end of the table. Once all of the returning students, in years two through seven had taken their seats at their respective tables, Professor McGonagall came in, followed by a long line of frightened-looking first years. After the Sorting Hat had finished with Zymmerick, Allison, sorting her into Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor Head of House took her seat at the staff table and the Headmaster began his yearly speech.

"Greetings to you all and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began.

"Now, as I am sure all of you are aware of, our world is ever in danger of You-Know-Who. Please, I urge you to take heed in all you do," he continued, his gaze resting momentarily on a certain dark-haired Gryffindor.

"This note to all first year students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless with a teacher. That goes for our returning students as well," Albus added in his customary manner.

"And finally, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Ms. Olivia Stanick," he finished, clapping as a woman in her mid thirties stood up.

Olivia stood at a graceful 5'9'' with her dark red locks hanging in effortless curls. After being introduced, she took her seat next to Professor Snape. As food magically appeared on plates, she surveyed the throng of students she would be instructing this year.

"I didn't imagine there would be so many students," she murmured, half to herself, half to Severus.

"Hmm. The majority of them can't tell the end of a wand from the end of a flobberworm," he retorted with a snicker.

Olivia shook her head at her colleague's reply and turned to her left and began conversing with Professor Flitwick. They delved into a rather complex conversation about dwarves and their affinity to magnificent dueling abilities. In no time at all, the meal was over and the older students began milling about while the prefects dutifully escorted the newest members of their houses to the four House dormitories.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way up to Gryffindor Tower when Professor Snape intercepted them at the foot of the staircase. He looked extremely annoyed and appeared to be glaring as nastily as he could while sneering simultaneously. It was not a pleasant sight.

"You two are to see the Headmaster immediately," he drawled, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"Where sir?" Hermione questioned politely.

"The Hospital Wing," he grunted before turning on his heel and striding off towards the dungeons.

"Well I guess I'll see you two later then," Ron muttered as the trio split up and went their designated ways.

"So what do you suppose Dumbledore wants to talk to us about in the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked nervously.

"Probably has to do with the baby," the pregnant teen muttered, her eyes darting downward to her abdomen.

"So, do you think Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl…that is if you want to know," the raven-haired boy queried awkwardly.

"I'd love to know. I think it will be a girl," Hermione stated with a smile.

"And I'm sure she'll be as gorgeous as her mother," Harry added as he cupped her hand in his.

"And as gentle and wonderful as her father," 'Mione answered as they reached their destination.

The two teenagers entered the Infirmary to see Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. The three adult wizards smiled warmly at the newcomers and the mediwitch gestured for them to take seats by the window.

"The Headmaster has informed me of your situation Miss Granger and while it is extremely rare for a student to be with child while at school, I do have sufficient skills in gynecology and midwifery," Pomfrey stated rather bluntly, looking from Hermione to Harry and back again.

"Ok," Hermione babbled quietly, confusion on her face.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry interjected.

"Meaning, that you, Miss Granger, will need to see me every three weeks until the child is born. Mr. Potter, you are welcome to join her during these visits if you so desire," she answered, addressing both students.

"Now Hermione, if you have any trouble whatsoever the staff is here to help. And don't forget, as your Head of House, Professor McGonagall will assist you in any way necessary in terms of your studies," Albus said, placing a slender hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, a light suddenly shining in her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you be able to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked, turning her full attention to the mediwitch who was standing by the window.

"Yes. Just stand up dear," Poppy instructed and extracted her wand from within the folds of her robes.

Hermione did as she was told. She took a deep breath as the older witch tapped her cheek in thought for a moment. Finally, she smiled and took several steps towards Hermione. She raised her wand and pointed it at the female Gryffindor's protruding stomach.

"_Genderexit Revealo_," Madam Pomfrey said with a small swish of her wand.

A wave of energy was emitted from the tip of the wand in use. As it collided with Hermione's shaking frame, it enveloped her in a pinkish haze. This haze confirmed thoughts of a female child. What occurred next was not a part of the spell. The haze lifted itself from the elated female and formed a magical ultrasound of sorts. An image of a moving creature appeared within the haze. This tiny creature strongly resembled a human being.

"Oh my," Minerva breathed as she placed a shaking hand on the headmaster's forearm in order to steady herself.

"Is that…our baby?" Harry gasped as he moved to embrace Hermione before she collapsed in awe.

"It appears so Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey replied, just as awestruck as the rest of the room.

Slowly, the mist dissipated until it was no more. The five wizards sat in stunned silence for several more minutes before the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"You two should head back to your Common Room. The password is kiwi custard," he stated and ushered the two teens from the room.

Harry and Hermione ran all the way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After several hurried tries, they managed to get the password out and gain entrance. Most of the students had already retired to their rooms. However, Ron sat by the fireplace playing chess with no one.

"Oh Ron it was amazing!' Hermione burst out loudly, immediately lowering her tone so that no one else would overhear.

"What happened?" he asked, seeming slightly put out that he had not been invited.

"We're having a girl," she breathed excitedly.

"And something weird happened with the spell and we got to see her," Harry added, a large grin enveloping his features.

"That's great," Ron replied, seeming only half interested.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm going off to bed. See you two in the morning," the redhead muttered, getting up from his chair and heading up the staircase to the boy's dorms.

"Do you 'spose he's ok?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Do you think we should ask he and Gin tomorrow?" Harry answered with a question of his own.

"Yes. It seems that they are feeling left out," Hermione stated as the two quickly kissed goodnight before heading off to bed.

The following morning, Harry and Hermione cornered the two Weasley's on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both redheads looked a bit uneasy, as if expecting some bizarre happenstance that perhaps the baby had two heads or some other illogical yet humorous idea.

"We need to ask you two something and it's really important," Harry began, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"What?" Ginny asked sullenly.

"We want you and Ron to be our baby's godparents," Hermione squealed, looking excited, hopeful, and expectant all in one.

"You really mean it?" Ron gasped, a look of joy in his eyes.

"Yes we mean it," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

With that, the foursome headed into the Great Hall with smiles glued to their faces. Nothing could dampen their insanely high spirits. Not yet at least.

"Good Morning everyone," Professor Stanick chimed as she pushed the sleeves of her deep ruby robes up past her elbows.

"Good Morning Professor," the students replied in mostly tired voices.

"Well its nice to see we're all awake," she said jokingly as she leaned on the edge of her desk.

"Now I've been informed of your tutelage from last year and trust me, we will rarely be using a book in this class,' Olivia added.

"Now, I'd like to start with---yes Mr. Malfoy?" she began as she turned towards the blackboard.

"What exactly are we going to learn?" the Slytherin boy questioned.

"I'm so glad you asked. We're going to learn how to kick the bloody bejesus out of people and look absolutely stunning while doing so," Professor Stanick replied while stifling a fit of giggles.

"Alright. In all seriousness, we're going to learn defense against…the dark arts," she finished with a devious grin.

"How clever," Draco mumbled to himself.

Olivia shook her head slightly as she began writing on the board. She quickly outlined her plan for the first half of the year and had the class copy it down.

"Oh. I know that your Defense Professor from your second year attempted to initialize a dueling club but he was a complete fraud and imbecile. So, I've decided to give it a go. I encourage all of you to come. It'll get you some extra points on your grade," she stated as class ended and the students gathered their things.

"The first meeting will be in two weeks," she shouted as the last student exited the room.

"So, you are going to go to the dueling club, Hermione?" Neville Longbottom queried as they headed towards the dungeons for NEWT Potions.

"Yes. I hope you are too," 'Mione said sweetly.

"Definitely. I got a new wand this summer and I can actually do spells without messing up," Neville beamed as they walked into the classroom.

"Good!" Harry said and slapped his friend on the back.

Halfway through class, Harry glanced over in Hermione's direction and was shocked by what he saw. She had her head down on her arms and she appeared to be sleeping. Before he could do anything to try and remedy the situation Snape strode right up to her table.

"Miss Granger, you may think you are brilliant but you have no right to sleep through this class," he snarled angrily.

"I…I oh god---" she breathed as she regurgitated her breakfast into her simmering cauldron.

Harry jumped up from his seat and rushed to her side. He began stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"I think it's the fumes Professor. They're upsetting her," Harry stated as he stood up.

"Potter. Granger. In my office now," Severus spat and turned with a billow of robes and began gliding towards his office.

The two teens made their way after him, Hermione clutching her head with one hand and holding firmly to Harry's arm with the other. Once they were both seated, Severus turned around and leaned forward on his desk, an ominous look on his pale visage.

"Do think disrupting my class because of your own stupidity is going to go unpunished?" the surly Potions Master snapped viciously.

"I beg your pardon Professor?" Hermione questioned with a perplexed look.

"Don't be a fool girl!" he bellowed.

"Back off. It wasn't her fault that she was sick!" Harry shouted back, rising from his seat.

"Sit down Potter," Severus growled.

"No. I'm not done. You can't punish us. We didn't do anything wrong," Harry continued, meeting the former Death Eater's onyx gaze.

"You both have detention. You will complete this potion tonight," Professor Snape said through clenched teeth.

"You are not going to endanger the life of my daughter or her mother," Harry boomed, drawing his wand and pointing at his teacher.

"And what do you think you are going to do to me Potter?" Severus queried, as he lifted one brow.

"I'll do plenty if you don't leave my family alone," Harry seethed.

Just then the bell signaling the end of class chimed and Hermione stood up, having to push herself somewhat out of the chair. She grabbed her companion by the wrist and dragged him from the room.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore, Harry," she said gently as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

After their last class of the day, the duo went in search of the Headmaster. They found him in Professor Stanick's office enjoying a cup of tea.

"Excuse us. Can we speak with you Headmaster?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course," Albus stated.

"It's about Professor Snape," Harry muttered, his anger beginning to rise again.

"He gave us detention because I got ill during class. The fumes were making me nauseous," Hermione explained before Harry had the chance to go on an hour-long rant.

"Giving the two of you a detention for that is not appropriate," Olivia piped up.

"Well I sort of blew up at him," Harry said meekly.

"What did you say Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I err…threatened him," the teenager mumbled, his eyes cast downward.

"What did you threaten to do? I want to here this," Olivia stated with a snicker.

"I told him I'd do plenty of things if he didn't leave my family alone," Harry answered.

"I see. And by family you mean Hermione and the baby," the new staff member stated.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, looking horrorstruck.

"Hun. Face it. You look pregnant. And by the way you two stick together it's not hard to figure out," Liv replied with a smile.

"And I got the memo the Headmaster sent out at the start of term," she added with a slight grin.

"I will have a word with Professor Snape and get this cleared up. However, Harry, I'm not going to deny him taking points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher," Dumbledore stated.

"I don't care about House points Professor. I care about my family," Harry responded.

At this, the Headmaster rose from his chair and exited the room, presumably to find Professor Snape. Shortly thereafter Harry rushed out having realized he was going to miss the first quidditch practice of the season. Hermione and Olivia sat in silence for several long moments.

"God I'm getting so big," Hermione grumbled rubbing her swollen midsection.

"You haven't seen anything until you've seen a picture of a friend of mine days before she delivered her twins. Now she was big," Liv stated with a chuckle.

Hermione joined in the laughter as she leaned back in the chair that the Headmaster had vacated. In the process of stretching out, she could feel several vertebrae crack.

"That felt good," she murmured.

"So I'll see you at the dueling meeting right?" Olivia pressed, a smile on her full lips.

"Of course. I'd better go. It was nice talking with you Professor," the adolescent female stated as she stood up and exited the room.

The next day at breakfast, the foursome began discussing names for the child. When some of their comrades questioned them, the foursome simply replied that they were just thinking up name combinations for the fun of it.

"What do you think of Juliana?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of scrambled egg.

"It's kind of long don't you think?" Harry answered as he placed his goblet on the table.

"Ok…well how about Julie then?" Ginny suggested, glancing at Hermione for approval.

"I like that," Harry stated with a pleasant smile.

"Me too. Well the first name is settled," the brown-haired teen stated.

"Say 'Mione, where'd Juliana come from anyways?" Ron questioned.

"It was my grandmother's name," she explained quietly as her grandmother's picture popped into her mind.

"I was thinking maybe Lillian for a middle name," she added, her eyes locking onto Harry's.

"As in a variation on Lily?" Harry gasped, his eyes alight.

"Yes. I think your mum would be very proud of you Harry," 'Mione stated.

"I love it," Harry beamed, his face glowing as brightly as the day he'd found out he was going to be a father.

"Hello there Ms. Julie Lillian Potter," Hermione said with a smirk as she patted her stomach.

Two weeks seemed to fly by. In no time, the first meeting of the dueling club was upon the students. Even some of the teachers agreed to attend; after all there was a growing threat to ward off. So, after classes a large mass of faculty and students gathered in the Great Hall for an experience they would be hard pressed to forget.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad we got such a large turnout," Olivia said from atop a dais where the Head Table usual sat.

"Now. The rules are simple. No illegal curses," she began, looking dangerously at the Slytherins in the room.

"Students in years six and seven, feel free to use spells we've been practicing in class but only with others in your years so your opponent can counter it," she finished.

After this, everyone was dismissed to duel his or her little heart out. Soon everyone was dodging spells and enjoying themselves immensely. As the evening progressed, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's elated spirits about the baby were crushed unceremoniously. As the foursome of Gryffindors walked toward a table with dinks, the room grew quiet. Everyone looked up to see Professor Trelawney grasping onto Professor Snape's arm, slightly doubled over. She appeared to be in severe pain. Harry recognized it as the face she made before she had a vision.

"As the twelfth month draws near to its close, a babe will be born of a people's hero. And lo this hero will fall, enshrouding the world in bitter darkness. Yet the last of his lineage shall bear the light with which to vanquish the accursed darkness forever," she gasped loudly in a deep, unnaturally gravelly voice.

No one made a sound. The bizarre oracular verse, which the seer had just spoken, had baffled many of the people in the room. In the silence after Trelawney spoke, Professor Snape managed to remove her vice-like grip on his arm and was rubbing the place where she'd cut off circulation. Harry put down his drink and looked around. The teachers' gazes had turned to him and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What's everyone staring at me for?" he queried softly to the three people around you.

"Harry weren't you listening? That was a prophecy," Hermione answered back.

"I know what it was 'Mione," Harry shot back a bit more forcefully than he'd intended.

"Guys, what if it was about…you?" Ron gasped, eyeing the pair with a concerned glance.

"Well, well," came a drawling voice from behind the table.

The small group turned to see Draco sneering at them with one hand holding a cup and the other around Pansy Parkinson's waist. The Slytherin girl shot Hermione a loathing look and muttered something akin to "lousy mudblood".

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny snarled, tapping her wand precariously on her forearm.

"Looks like Potter's got himself a little tramp," Malfoy spat, ignoring Ginny entirely.

"Isn't that right Granger? And I guess the whole school knows that Potter sank so low as to impregnate a filthy mudblood like you. It's a pity that little freak of yours is going to be born and dirty the world," he added in a superior tone, one no doubt he'd taken from his father.

"What did you just say to her?" Harry questioned, his voice shaking with fury.

"You heard me Scar Head," Draco scoffed.

In a flash Harry had grabbed Malfoy by the collar and thrown him into the middle of the room. The enraged wizard advanced on his adversary like a cheetah on its prey. The fight between the two boys had not yet registered with anyone. As staff members realized what was going on, all they could was stand aghast as Harry threw punch after punch at the boy beneath him. Draco tried to fight back but soon took to trying to cover his face from being battered further.

"Don't you ever talk about Hermione or my daughter like that again!" Harry shouted loud enough so those around him could hear.

"Mr. Potter that is enough," Minerva shouted but to no avail.

"Take back what you said you lousy, filth-ridden liar," the emerald-eyed teen snarled.

"I…I take it back," Draco gasped softly as he choked on blood.

"Say so they can all hear you," Harry demanded, grabbing him by the front of his robes and hauling his shaky form off the cold floor.

"I take…it back," he said as loud as his burning lungs would allow.

"Mr. Potter let him go this instant!" Minerva shouted again.

"Harry please! He apologized now let him go," Hermione called in a pleading tone.

After one last look of pure hatred, the Gryffindor pushed Draco away from him and turned his back. Professor Dumbledore immediately met him. His normally twinkling blue eyes were the farthest thing from twinkling. They looked dark, stormy and angry.

"Harry you need to come with me," he said solemnly as he led Harry towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys made to follow but Professors Stanick and Snape caught them before they could get very far.

"Just Harry," Dumbledore called over his shoulder.

Once the pair had reached the Headmaster's office, Harry's temper had calmed a bit. He was able to follow Dumbledore's instructions without wanting to break the man's neck. As Harry took a seat, he looked around at the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school. They all seemed to be gazing at him with disapproving looks.

"Harry would you like to explain what happened?" Dumbledore asked, offering the teenager a cup of tea.

"He said it was a pity that Julie is going to be born…and he called Hermione a tramp," Harry answered, tears beginning to prick the edges of his eyes.

"And you feel justified in what you did?" the elderly man continued, sipping his tea quietly.

"I'm sick and tired of people trying to take the people I care about away from me. First Voldemort and now Malfoy. I couldn't let him just walk off like it didn't mean anything," Harry began, his voice rising slightly in volume.

"I'm trying to be responsible for what I did. It's as much my fault as Hermione's, probably even more so that she's pregnant and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure no one hurts her," the boy continued, not realizing that the Headmaster had opened his mouth to speak.

"And that is a noble thing to do. To want to protect your family but Harry, think about it. Why not divert that devotion to fighting Voldemort," Dumbledore stated.

"What did that prophecy mean?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"Only time shall tell Harry," Dumbledore replied pensively.

"Now, I'd like you to go back to your dormitory. No extra detours," the white-bearded wizard instructed.

"Yes sir," Harry responded and stood up.

"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore called as Harry reached for the door handle.

"Yes Professor," came the boy's tired voice.

"Julie is a lovely name," Albus commented with a grin.

"Thank you sir. Ron and Ginny are her godparents," he added as he walked out of the room.

Several weeks later, while in Charms, a thought crossed Harry's mind. He quickly scrawled a note and slipped to Hermione. She shot him a curious glance before unfolding it.

It read: 'What do you know about shield charms?' She quickly penned 'Quite a bit. Why?' and passed it back. 'I'll explain later' Harry wrote and then class was over.

"So what were you on about with shield spells?" 'Mione investigated as she and Harry walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"To protect anyone from hurting you, Julie or endangering the pregnancy," Harry answered, looking rather smug that he'd come up with the idea on his own.

"I think I know the perfect one," his companion stated and pulled out her wand.

"_Protegem corpis_," she muttered and her body glowed a pale gold for a split second.

"Did it work?" Harry queried hopefully.

"I hope so," Hermione responded as they entered the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**November Pain**

November rolled in slowly that year, bringing with it great amounts of rain. To Harry's great displeasure, the majority of the Quidditch matches had been cancelled due to the horrific downpours. So, as the third week of November neared to a close, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, bundled up in their cloaks, trudged out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"'Mione, you sure you're alright. Madam Pomfrey said---," Harry began as they headed down the hill.

"I know what Madam Pomfrey said. She said I could attend classes as long as I was careful," Hermione answered back, grabbing onto Ron's arm as she slid in the mud.

"I know but…see. What if you fell just then," Harry remarked back, taking on a rather stern but motherly tone.

"Gather round everyone. Come on now," Hagrid called above the whipping winds.

The mass of students gathered tightly together against the drizzling atmosphere. Hagrid emerged from behind his hut with a long rope in his large hand. The other end of said rope was loosely slung about the giant beast that came ambling after him.

"H-Hagrid. What is that thing?" Ron babbled, taking a nervous step backwards.

"This is Faygana. Ain't she beautiful," Hagrid replied lovingly stroking one of the creature's four heads.

"She's a four-headed howler dragon," the half giant explained further as he scratched Faygana's third head.

The beast in question looked like an amalgamation of a hydra, a monkey and a dragon. The large female sported medium blue fur about her chest, back and abdomen. The rest of her body was covered in thickly plated scales ranging from pale pink on her enormous wings to a deep red on her tail and a greenish-purple on her face and legs. The beast gazed down at Hagrid with four pairs of shocking orange eyes.

"Why's she called a howler dragon?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well, 'cause she howls a'course," the Care of Magical Creatures Professor explained with a chuckle.

"Oh…right," Neville mumbled.

"Looks like an ugly freak to me," Malfoy snickered loudly.

At this, one of the dragon's four heads opened its mouth and let out the most painful sound anyone had ever heard. It was the screech of a howler monkey coupled with nails on a chalkboard magnified twenty-fold. Hagrid rushed to the screeching head and began patting it gently. Slowly the mystical creature ceased its protestation to the Slytherin boy's insult.

"She's very sensitive aren't you, you pretty thing," the half-giant mused as he tickled her second and fourth chins.

"Is she dangerous Hagrid?" Hermione asked the burly man.

"Something the mudblood doesn't know. It's a miracle," Draco snorted, joined by Crabbe and Goyle's guffaws.

"Why don't you shut your trap Malfoy," Ron snarled angrily, courage suddenly swelling up in his bosom.

"I don't take orders from you Weasel," the platinum blond snapped.

"Alright, alright! That's enough," Hagrid called as the wind picked up again.

"To answer Hermione's question, howler dragons ain't harmful unless you spook  
'em. Any kind of dark magic 'ill set 'em off," the teacher explained, sending a stern look at the Slytherins.

'Now, can anyone tell me anything about howler dragons?" Hagrid called above the whistling wind.

"Aren't they omnivorous?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Very good Lavender. They are indeed. They eat deer and wolves in the winter months and berries and fruits in the summer and fall," Hagrid expanded, as a broad grin graced his face.

"Hagrid, she looks sort of…uncomfortable," Harry pointed out, as two of the beast's heads seemed to be preening its fur.

Hagrid looked at the large beast and noticed what Harry had pointed out. The half-giant smiled and turned back to the class.

"Very perceptive Harry. She's still getting used to our weather. Howlers live in cold climates like eastern Russia and the Swiss Alps," the teacher explained.

"I got Faygana here when she was a wee three months old," he added proudly puffing out his chest.

The Slytherin contingent of the class rolled they eyes in boredom as Hagrid continued on about the mating habits and parental responsibilities. Finally, becoming entirely fed up, Draco drew his wand from within his robes.

"Now, I want an essay, 9 inches about Howler Dragons by next Thursday," he shouted as the students began to list about in anticipation of the end of class.

"_Poena immensix_," Draco murmured inconspicuously, pointing his wand at the massive beast.

The spell shot out of the tip of the boy's wand and surrounded the large dragon. Immediately, the spell took effect, sufficiently spooking the quadra-headed creature. All four heads roared as its immense body shuttered in pain. Students covered their ears in attempts to block out the harrowing shrieks but to no avail. Out of impulse, Faygana reared up on her hind legs and began to charge forward, breaking the rope about her necks. Harry looked up just in time to see the great winged creature making its way haphazardly towards Hermione who stood still as a statue.

"Hermione move!" Harry screamed as he fumbled in his robes for his wand.

When she did not heed his cry, the sixteen-year-old rushed forward, throwing himself in the beat's path. This elicited gasps and screams from many of the other students.

"_Imobulus_," the famous wizard bellowed just as the dragon came within a quarter of a meter of the two teens.

The multi-colored dragon halted in its tracks, frozen stiff as a statue. Hagrid looked at the frozen beast and tears filled his eyes. He slowly caught Harry's gaze and saw fury within the emeralds. Harry quickly broke their eye contact and stalked over to where the Slytherins stood, smug looks on their faces. Harry came to stand directly in front of Draco, daggers shooting from emerald to ice blue and back again.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry spat through clenched teeth.

"Oh really Potter. Is that so? Well how---," Draco began but was cut off mid sentence.

Harry dragged the platinum blond to the ground and had him pinned, his knees on either side of his victim's ribs. The enraged Gryffindor leaned down and placed his lips close to the Slytherin's ear.

"I know you spooked that dragon on purpose Malfoy. And I swear I'm going to kill you," he breathed as he let his fists fly.

Unlike their row at the first dueling meeting, Draco fought back with all his might. He managed to get a few decent shots in, causing Harry to wipe tickles of blood from his mouth. Time seemed to slow to an eternity around them, as their fellow classmates watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived took out his pent up anger on the Slytherin prince. Time suddenly came crashing down around the brawling duo as a fearful scream broke through the wind. Harry looked up just in time to see Hermione fall to the ground with her hands clutching her swollen abdomen. Torn between whether to continue the long overdue beat down of his arch nemesis or rush to his girlfriend's side, Harry pummeled Malfoy once more in the gut before scrambling to his feet. He sloshed through the muddy grass as he came sliding to her side. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Harry begged frantically.

Hermione let out a strangled cry as she began to breath hard. It suddenly dawned on Harry. The impending attack of the Howler Dragon has caused her body and hormones to rage. The hormones had promptly informed her body to begin contractions.

"Harry is she ok?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"I don't know. How long has she been like this Ron?" his best friend questioned.

""Bout five minutes," the ginger-haired teen replied nervously.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing," Harry muttered as he stood up and pointed his wand at Hermione's writhing body as Ron did the same.

"Wingardium Leviosa on the count of three…one…two…three," Harry called.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," the two boys said and her body began to rise from the muddy ground.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped.

"'Mione calm down. We don't want to drop you," Harry said as he grabbed her left wrist as Ron grabbed her right one.

"Hey now! Where are you two going?" Hagrid called as the two boys slowly made their way up the hill towards the castle.

The boys didn't answer. They kept on their path to the stone edifice. Once they arrived at the front door they struggled to pull open the door without causing undue discomfort to the pregnant teen. Unfortunately, Ron's wand dipped slightly as he pulled open the large oak doors.

"Ron," she moaned as her body gave way to yet another spasm of pain.

"Sorry 'Mione," the redhead muttered as the threesome rushed into the dry castle.

"Ron go get Dumbledore and meet me in the Hospital Wing," Harry instructed as he lowered his girlfriend to the ground momentarily.

The green-eyed teen scooped up the mother of his child and proceeded to sprint at a breakneck speed towards the Infirmary. As he rounded the corner, Harry had to stop himself before he ran into Professor Stanick.

"Harry what happened?" Olivia questioned as she surveyed Hermione's aching form.

"I think she's going into labor," he breathed, beginning to feel agitated about losing time.

"Oh god, well come on. We can cut through my office to get her to Madam Pomfrey," she said and promptly led the muscular male to her office.

In no time, the trio arrived in the dimly lit Hospital Wing. Harry deposited Hermione onto the nearest vacant bed and grabbed a chair. Upon sitting down he took Hermione's hand in his and gently moved his thumb across her soft skin.

"It's going to be ok," he murmured, as his companion seemed to calm slightly.

"Harry this can't be happening…it's too soon," Hermione wailed softly just as Professor Dumbledore arrived with Ron and Olivia and Poppy rushed into the room simultaneously.

"Oh my dear lord!" Poppy exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Is there anything you can do Poppy?" Albus asked calmly.

"I…I don't…yes. Yes there is," the mediwitch cried.

The gray haired woman rushed into her office and unlocked a cedar cabinet. She reached into the far recesses of the piece of furniture and extracted a small bottle filled with a lime green liquid. On her way out, Poppy grabbed a mug. Upon rejoining the small assemblage, the mediwitch uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into the mug.

"Now. Mr. Potter, I need you to sit Miss Granger up for me please," she instructed and Harry acquiesced to her request.

"Here Miss Granger. Take this. It should stop the contractions," she ordered and handed the teenager the mug.

Hermione accepted it with shaky hands. She peered into the mug and observed the green liquid. She took a sniff and wrinkled her nose at the grotesque smell.

"It's best to just drink it," Madam Pomfrey commented.

Hermione did so and had to fight the sensation to choke on the foul tasting medicine. Slowly, the potion began to take effect. Hermione could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen relax and the tension in her lower back release. As if all of the energy had been drained out of her, the mahogany-haired female flopped her head back on the pillow. The last thing her brain registered was the murmur of kind voices around her.

Three days later Professor Stanick walked quietly into the Hospital Wing, intent on checking on Hermione. As it turned out, Hermione was not the one who needed checking up on. Harry sat in one of the stiff, straight-backed wooden chairs next to Hermione's bed. His head was slightly slumped against his left arm, his elbow resting on the arm of the seat. As Olivia pulled up a chair next to him, the boy jumped slightly. He turned his tired gaze to the young Professor.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? You look terrible," Liv stated in a concerned tone.

"I'm…fine," he replied as he stifled a yawn mid-response.

"Did you get any sleep at all in the last three days?" she continued, placing a kind hand on his shoulder.

"No…I've been too worried," he replied guiltily.

"She's going to be alright Harry. Madam Pomfrey stopped the premature labor," Olivia stated sternly.

"I know…I just…I don't know," he muttered more to himself than the teacher by his side.

There was movement from one of the beds on the other side of the room. The creaking of the wooden frame caused both student and teacher to look up. Harry threw an annoyed look at the bed's occupant, one very battered Draco Malfoy. Olivia had to pretend to cough in order to conceal her laughter.

"You two really don't get on well do you?" she asked in regard to the Slytherin invalid.

"No. Haven't since our first day here," the Gryffindor muttered.

"Well Harry, I suggest you go get some rest. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can take care of Hermione," the spry female instructed as she stood up.

"Yes Professor," Harry muttered as he pushed his lanky frame from the hardwood chair.

Olivia flashed him a sympathetic smile as she headed out the door. Once she was out of sight, Harry crept to where Malfoy lay, still as anything. Harry leaned over him, hoping his mere presence would frighten the boy. Slowly, Draco opened his ice blue eyes and jumped slightly under the white covers.

"Scared Malfoy?" Harry spat maliciously.

"You're mental Potter…you really are," Draco murmured cautiously.

"Mr. Potter. Threatening Mr. Malfoy does not qualify as getting rest. Now lets go," Olivia called from just beyond the doorframe.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed the Defense Professor out of the Hospital Wing. Figuring she had better things to do than escort him back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry began to meander about the corridor.

"Mr. Potter. In your current state of mind I'm not leaving until you are securely in Gryffindor Tower," Olivia muttered from just behind his right shoulder.

'_How the bloody hell'd she know?_' he thought nervously to himself.

"And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't swear either," she commented as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're a Legimens," he sighed as it dawned on him.

"Smart boy. Well here we are. This is where I leave you," she said and bowed out dramatically as she turned and headed in the direction they had just come.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Olivia said as she rushed into the staff room.

"I had to escort a certain volatile father-to-be back to his dormitory before he attempted to throttle a certain Slytherin," she explained with a smile as she plopped down on the couch between Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for performing that great duty Olivia," Albus remarked with that jovial twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Now, I'm sure you are all aware of the incident with Miss Granger three days ago," the Headmaster began, his voice growing suddenly stern.

"Headmaster…I just want 'ye to know that it weren't Faygana's fault," Hagrid began, standing up.

"Please Hagrid. No one is blaming you or your delightful howler dragon," Albus said calmly, motioning with his hand for the rustically dressed individual to retake his seat.

"Now, Poppy has informed me that at the present time, the prospect of having Miss Granger attend classes is very hazardous to her health as well as her child," Dumbledore continued.

Murmurs filled the room as the staff took a moment to mull the idea over in their heads. After a moment's consideration, the majority of the Professors accepted the proposal. After all, how long did they really expect a pregnant student to attend lessons that were obviously endangering her life?

"Can we assume then Headmaster, that we will be responsible for providing Miss Granger with her assignments?" drawled Severus from the corner.

"Yes Severus, as Poppy is keeping her on bed rest until such time as the child is born. It would make it rather difficult for her to obtain them from you herself," the white-haired wizard answered.

The Potions Master let out a slight huff but said nothing further. After several minutes of quiet, the staff was dismissed and they each headed back to their respective offices. After the last staff member filed out of the room, Dumbledore made his way to the Hospital Wing.

"How are you feeling this afternoon Miss Granger?" he asked quietly as he took the seat Harry had filled only hours before.

"I'm feeling alright. I'm rather bored. Do you suppose I'd be able to get my books so I can work on my assignments?" she asked hopefully, turning her gentle brown gaze to his sparkling blue one.

"I'll have Harry and Ron bring them to you. Being on bed rest means no getting up," he replied.

"I know! Oh the next month is going to kill me Professor!" she moaned as she threw her head back onto her pillow.

"I'm sure you will survive," the elderly man stated with a smirk.

"Ah, here come Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley now," he added as the two boys entered the Infirmary with two stacks of books.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron called from behind the large tower of books he was carrying.

"Hi Ron," Hermione answered as she pulled a handful from his stack.

"Thanks. I thought my arms were gonna break off," he muttered as he sunk to the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he set his towering stack of books on the night table by the bed.

"Dreadfully bored. I'm glad you two have come to visit. Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"She's studying for some huge Potions exam," Ron muttered.

"Oh. How much have I missed?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't know…I haven't gotten sleep in three days," Harry piped.

"Uh. Not much actually," Ron answered.

"Harry…is everything ok?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I just got a little worked up…I kind of didn't leave your side," Harry muttered into his shirtsleeve.

"Oh Harry," 'Mione breathed as she took his hand.

"I'm fine. The teachers sent us with next week's lessons," Ron commented, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't be bored out of my wits," the expectant mother chuckled.

"So how is my baby doing?" Harry asked as he leaned down and placed his ear atop Hermione's large midsection.

"She's been very antsy lately. She keeps kicking," Hermione answered as the unborn child promptly kicked her father in the ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry muttered.

"I don't try to figure it out," Hermione snickered as Harry shot her a goofy glance.

The rest of that day as well as the remainder of the month of November, Harry and Ron dutifully brought Hermione her assignments. Whether it was her extreme boredom or will to keep on top of her studies, she always had that day's assignments finished and ready to be handed when the boys came to see her after dinner.

"Jeez 'Mione. How can you understand half this stuff without going to class?" Ron muttered at the end of November in regards to a potion essay.

"It's easy enough to read about Ron," Hermione replied as she repositioned her pillows to accommodate her still enlarging abdomen.

"Hey Hermione can you read through this for me?" Harry questioned as he handed her his Transfiguration essay.

"Of course," she answered and tried to reach for her school bag to get a quill.

Unfortunately, her gigantic stomach had other plans for her. As she stretched her arm over her stomach she found herself teetering dangerously until she did a half turn and landed on her stomach. Ron could barely stifle his laughter as he watched his best friend lying there looking rather like an inflated balloon. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face in exasperation, she shot a glare at the redhead.

"Would one of you care to assist me or are you just going sit there, looking like morons?" she snapped.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry replied as he maneuvered his body so he had the best angle to turn her over.

After several failed attempts and more chuckles out of Ron, Hermione was satisfactorily back on her back and resting comfortably. Once getting completely settled, Harry handed his girlfriend both quill and essay. Hermione began reading, her quill scratching away furiously, making cross-outs, spelling corrections and insertions.

"There you go," she said as she handed back the corrected essay.

"Hermione. You didn't correct it! You butchered it!" Harry whined as he glanced over the heavily inked parchment.

"Well I did what you asked me to do," she replied simply.

"I suppose I ought to do yours too then," she continued, pointing at Ron whom with a sigh handed his over.

Again quill met parchment. Hermione finished her run-through of Ron's paper in half the time it took to go through Harry's. The feiry-haired teen looked up with a hopeful glance as he saw his pregnant companion place her quill down on the night table.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, moving to take the essay out of her hands.

""Mione! Did you leave _anything_ I wrote in there?" he questioned, close to tears.

"Some things. Ron you didn't even address the question," she commented matter-of-factly.

Muttering, Ron gathered his things and made to leave. On his way out he mentioned something about having to redo an essay. This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"He just doesn't learn," she stated with a small sigh.

"I guess not. So, you're getting pretty itchy aren't you," Harry remarked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I can't even see my feet anymore," she moaned into her blankets.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Let's not do this again for a very long time," she mused.

"Sounds good to me and I'm not even the one lugging that beautiful little angel around," he answered.

"It could be arranged," she mumbled irritably.

"No thanks. But look at it this way, only three weeks left," Harry remarked brightly.

"Thank god," she sighed as she rubbed her hands across her face.

"Get some sleep ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry whispered as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and left the Infirmary


	5. Chapter 5

**Lone Lay the World**

_Lone lay the world, in sin and error pining…  
A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices from yonder breaks a new and glorious morn  
(Traditional Christmas Carol)_

Hermione opened her russet colored eyes as she was greeted with the vibrant sunshine of a crisp December morning. As best she could, she maneuvered her enormous frame so that she was facing the small clock Ginny had bought her in Hogsmeade. It was a combination clock and calendar. The dual device currently read 8:27 am December 21st. Just as she heaved a rather large sigh, footsteps echoed down the corridor adjacent to where her bed lay. Madam Pomfrey had kindly sectioned off a private sector for the young mother-to-be. The door to Hermione's left opened and Madam Pomfrey bustled in, a warm smile on her aging face.

"How are you feeling this morning dear?" the mediwitch inquired sweetly.

"Alright I suppose. Not much different than yesterday," the bushy haired female responded.

"That's good. Now if anything starts to feel uncomfortable you just call. It's about time that baby graced us with her presence," Poppy noted with a kind but stern tone.

"Yes Ma'am," the teenager replied as she leaned back on her mass of pillows and placed her hands on her engorged stomach.

The expectant mother reached over to her night table and picked up the book she was reading, Mary Shelly's **Frankenstein**. She opened to her book-marked page and began to immerse herself in the world of 16th century Europe.

Silence fell as the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom swung open and Olivia walked in. She wore simple black robes under which navy blue sweatpants were visible. A small scowl was plastered on her normally jovial features.

"Alright everyone. I feel like crap so you lot had better listen up," she began as she plopped down in her chair and ran a hand through her dark red hair.

"So what are we doing then Professor?" Draco drawled loudly.

"If you can wait two seconds I'll tell you," Olivia snapped as her gaze met Draco's.

The blond boy looked offended, even a bit disgusted with the display his professor had just shown. He was not used to being yelled at, especially by some lousy half blood.

"We're going to be practicing the Neutralice et paralizzi incantation," she answered in a rather tired tone.

"Now, I need a volunteer so that I can demonstrate how this spell is cast," she added as she quickly scanned the room.

"Mr. Malfoy thank you for volunteering," Olivia remarked with a sly grin.

"But I didn't," the Slytherin sixth-year began but gave up with a small huff.

The young professor ambled to the front of the classroom where her volunteer met her. They faced off and were soon ready to duel. Olivia quirked a small smile, causing Draco to be slightly distracted. She shook her head as she raised her wand. Draco did the same and their eyes locked for a split second.

"_Neutralice et paralizzi_," she shouted, her wand making a sharp downward jabbing movement.

Draco's wand flew from his hand and clattered in the far corner near the back windows. His body turned stiff as a board and he fell to the stone floor with a concussive 'wham'. Olivia advanced on her fallen dueling partner. She looked at the rest of the class.

"Do not try this at home children," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"_Transferus sfera gomma_," she muttered and the blond youth was immediately transfigured into a medium sized rubber ball.

With a flick of her wand she sent him ricocheting off of all the walls and several desks. The class began to erupt in fits of laughter as she made the human ball continually alternate between bouncing off the chalkboard and the ceiling. Finally she set him down and with a swish of her wand he was himself again.

"Wh-what was that for?" he whimpered as he struggled to stand up as quickly as possible.

"To teach you to leave innocent people alone. Don't think what you've done to Hermione Granger has gone unnoticed," she snapped before returning to her seat. As she did so, she caught Harry's grateful gaze.

"We'll be doing this in pairs," Olivia began as she read the names off of her list, which she had taken from one of her numerous desk drawers.

"Potter and Malfoy," she read off as she returned her list to one of her many overflowing desk drawers.

"Why do I always get stuck with you, Potter?" Draco spat as he got up and faced Harry.

"Oh like I'm enjoying it," Harry snarled back, raising his wand and pointing it at his partner.

"Just shut it and say the spell," Draco muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You sure Malfoy? You're not a bit scared?" Harry snickered.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Harry had already hit him with the spell. Olivia looked up as several other students hit the floor. Once everyone's partner lay motionless on the ground, she gave the signal to reverse the spell and switch.

"Alright. Class is over. Good job everyone," Olivia said as the bell rang and the students began to trickle out into the hall.

"Thanks Professor," Harry whispered as he passed.

"You're welcome. I figured you got your swing at the dolt, why couldn't I?" she whispered with a broad grin.

"Thanks again. I'm off to see Hermione. She's due any day now," the raven-haired teen responded with an aire of pride.

Harry ambled down the corridor leading towards the Hospital Wing. He was sure that Hermione would enjoy the tale of Malfoy the extra-amazing bouncy ball. He pushed open the door to the Infirmary and found Hermione engrossed in a book.

"Hey Hermione," he said jovially as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi. How was class?" she asked, not lifting her gaze from the page she was on.

"Brilliant. Professor Stanick transfigured Malfoy into a rubber ball and bounced him around the room in your honor," Harry stated with a smirk.

"She did that? Are you serious?" Hermione exclaimed as she put her book down and began laughing.

"Yes. He looked like he was about to cry," the raven-haired boy chuckled.

"I do hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't give her too much grief," Hermione replied leaning back with a slight groan.

"You ok?" Harry questioned nervously.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm nine months pregnant, not dying," she shot back.

"Sorry. Its just getting close to that time and I'm really nervous. I've never done this before," Harry responded.

"I'm scared too Harry. But we're going to make it through this. We've made it through a lot worse," Hermione said in a soothing voice as she took Harry's hand in hers.

"I know," the father-to-be answered softly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You did what!" Severus bellowed as other staff members assembled in the staff room.

"I turned him into a rubber ball. So what! He deserved what he got. It's not right to torture a pregnant woman," Olivia shot back heatedly.

"Please both of you sit down," Albus stated calmly.

The two heated Professors took their seats, shooting angry glances at one another all the while. Albus cleared his throat to get the rest of the staff's attention.

"While what Olivia did was a bit over the top, I can see why she did what she did," the headmaster began.

"However, I can also understand why you are upset Severus as it was one of your own students," he continued, addressing the grumpy Potions Master before he could protest.

"Tempers are getting a bit edgy lately with the prospect of our new arrival. I think we all need to just relax and enjoy the Christmas Holidays," Albus concluded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go see to something," he commented as he walked out.

With that the impromptu meeting was adjourned. Far from the bustling of the school's small staff, the Headmaster made his way quickly to the Hospital Wing. He knew he would find the person he was looking for there. As the aged man pulled open the heavy oak door, a smile spread over his lips. He saw Harry and Hermione nestled together.

"Ah Harry there you are," the Headmaster said quietly, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh hello Headmaster," Hermione greeted, reaching over Harry to shake the white-bearded wizard's hand.

"How are we doing today Miss Granger?" he questioned.

"Fine. You're about the third person that's asked me that question today," she muttered.

"Don't mind her Professor. I think she's just cranky," Harry whispered with a snicker as he was promptly hit with a spare pillow.

"I was just kidding," he said with a chuckle.

"Did you need to talk to me Headmaster?" Harry queried, sensing the Headmaster's visit had some unknown purpose.

"Oh no. I just wanted to see how you two were fairing is all," the archaic man responded as he gave the two a smile and left them.

"I've got to get to class. I don't want Snape taking my head off," Harry muttered as he stood and stretched.

"Ok. I'll see you later then," "Mione said with a small wave as she picked up her book once more.

That night, Hermione awoke in excruciating pain. She blearily glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:40. Taking a deep breath she pushed the covers aside. With as much energy as she could muster, she heaved her bulky frame over the edge of her bed. Tentatively, she placed her bare feet on the stone floor and shivered at the cold. With one great shove she was on two feet, wobbling terribly as she attempted to gain her balance. Slowly, she trudged to the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. She lifted her right hand and knocked weakly on the door, praying that the mediwitch would hear her. Soft footsteps echoed from beyond the wooden door. Just as the footsteps stopped, Hermione felt the pain and pressure release. Madam Pomfrey opened the door and stared at Hermione in shock.

"Miss Granger. What are you---?" Poppy began.

"I think…I think my water just broke," the teenager replied as she gazed at the puddle at her feet.

"Oh my. All right, come with me. Lets get you back in bed," Poppy exclaimed as she took Hermione by the forearm and led her back to bed.

Madam Pomfrey settled Hermione back in bed before rushing back into her office. Once inside, the elderly woman lit a hurried fire and grabbed some Floo Powder. Tossing it in, she called for Professor Dumbledore's office. Her head appeared in the Headmaster's fireplace. Much to Madam Pomfrey's surprise, she encountered Professor Dumbledore in a meeting with Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"Pardon my interruption Headmaster," she began.

"Oh! Poppy. Is everything all right?" Albus questioned, slightly startled to see one of his staff member's heads in his fireplace so late at night.

"Miss Granger's water has broken," Poppy explained hurriedly as Hermione let out a painful cry in the distance.

With this news, Minerva was up on her feet and heading for the door. Without a backward glance, she exited the room and made her way as quickly as she could to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady queried lazily.

"Kiwi custard," Minerva stated in a short breath.

The painting swung aside and the Deputy Headmistress entered. She first made her way to the girl's dormitories and roused Ginny. Once the youngest Weasley had grabbed a robe, Minerva rushed to the sixth-year boys dorm.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley!" she whispered as loudly as she could without disturbing the other occupants.

"Wha?" Ron mumbled as he sat up, startled from sleep.

"Mr. Weasley, your sister is waiting in the Common Room. Please go join her," Minerva instructed to redhead as she moved to Harry's bed.

"Mr. Potter. This is no time to be dead to the world. Your daughter is fast approaching," she stated a bit too loudly.

This woke the boy up. He sat bolt upright, his eyes the size of Knuts. He rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes and looked about him. He seemed very surprised to see his Head-of-House in his room.

"What's going on?" he muttered.

"It's time," Professor McGonagall stated firmly.

Then it clicked. Harry flung the bedcovers aside and grabbed his glasses. In a matter of seconds he was in the Common Room. Even before the aged Professor could get down the stairs, the three teenagers were out of the room.

Harry rushed ahead of his friends. His heart was beating like that of a cheetah. As he rounded a corner, he narrowly missed colliding with Professor Snape. Oddly enough, the usually ill-tempered Potions Master did not dock points.

"Potter watch where you are going," he snapped as the boy narrowly escaped knocking the dark-haired man to the floor.

"S-sorry Professor," Harry muttered, stopping momentarily to catch his breath.

"Were the circumstances different, you three would find yourself in detention. However, as it is somewhat of a crisis, you are off the hook. It will not happen again," he remarked as he stepped past them and made his way down the corridor.

The three Gryffindors exchanged looks but let it pass. They hurried on to the Hospital Wing. Just as Harry went to open the door, a loud wail erupted from inside. Flinging the door open, the raven-haired teen rushed in and fell to his knees at the side of Hermione's bed. She was drenched in sweat, and tears ran down her reddened cheeks.

"I'm here," Harry breathed, as Hermione seemed to relax slightly.

"Oh god it hurts," she whimpered softly.

"I know love. You aren't going to go through this alone. I'm not going to leave you," Harry promised as he strongly gripped her right hand.

Ron paced back and forth as Hermione lay in bed, struggling through every contraction. Just hearing her in such pain made his skin crawl. He looked at the clock and yawned. It was now 2:17 in the morning. Ginny finally stood from the seat she had inhabited and touched her older brother's arm.

"Ron, sit down. You're making me nervous…and dizzy," she stated, giving her sibling a pleading look.

"Sorry. I'm just getting…itchy," Ron muttered as he plunked himself down in the chair to his sister's left.

"God Ron. You're only her godfather. I can't imagine how Harry is feeling," Ginny mumbled as she stifled a yawn as well.

The two redheads were seated outside the curtained off area about Hermione's bed. Inside, Harry sat by Hermione, his hand grasped firmly about hers. Her usually wavy chestnut locks lay plastered firmly to her forehead by sheets of sweat. Madam Pomfrey bustled back and forth; making sure everything was running smoothly. Currently, Poppy was measuring the dilation of the birth canal.

"Well dear, it looks like it's time to start pushing," she stated, straightening up.

Pushing?" Harry piped, his voicing unnaturally high.

"Yes Harry! How did you think she was going to come out?" Hermione grunted.

"I uh…" the father-to-be muttered, an embarrassed shade of pink on his cheeks.

"On the count of the three Miss Granger. Push as hard as you can," Poppy began.

"One, two, three," the mediwitch shouted.

Hermione clenched her teeth and tightened her already iron-hard grip on Harry's hand and pushed as hard as she could. The pain that ripped through her body was intense. Without the aid of any muggle medicine to numb her lower region, Hermione felt every muscle tighten as her daughter fought to enter the world. Her eyes had closed and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Slowly, her body relaxed and she felt Harry's thumb running gently over the back of her hand.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

"Thanks," she replied, trying to catch her breath as her muscles tightened again.

"Ahh," Hermione wailed as her body was again consumed in the muscle-tearing pain of childbirth.

Harry stood up and wrestled his hand from his girlfriend's iron grasp. He moved to the small basin on her night table and took the cloth that was sitting beside it. He dipped it in the cool water of the basin and returned to Hermione's side. He folded it in thirds and wiped Hermione's brow gently, relieving some of the heat. He resumed his seat as she began to push again.

"Keep pushing dear. Oh! I see a head," Poppy cried triumphantly.

"You're doing wonderfully," Professor McGonagall piped from the other side of Hermione's bed.

"Come on 'Mione push!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm trying," she gasped as she pushed, yet again.

Fifteen minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was supporting the small head and upper torso of the infant. She had magically suctioned all of the fluid from the baby's nasal passage and lungs. Hermione was resting, having become exhausted from pushing.

"Come on Miss Granger, one more big push should do it." Poppy instructed as her gaze turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, come here. I need you to hold her so I can cut the umbilical cord when the time comes," the elderly nurse instructed.

Harry stood and slowly walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was standing. He gazed down at the small baby in her hands and he felt the wind knocked out of him. His emerald orbs turned to look at the woman beside him.

"Go ahead, careful now. There you go," she said as she slid the half emerged child into her father's hands.

"Oh my god. This is unreal," Harry breathed.

"Harry whatever you do, don't drop her!" Hermione ordered as she contracted her body one final time.

With this sheer force, the infant came sliding out of her mother's protective womb and was now wailing vivaciously. Her rosy pink skin was lined with drabs of blood. Madam Pomfrey quickly severed the lifeline between mother and child as the infant was taken from her father's hands. She was quickly cleaned up and wrapped in a warm blanket. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the curtained off area and found the two young Weasleys waiting eagerly.

"You can come and see her," the Gryffindor Head of House said quietly.

The two redheads rushed in and stood in awe at the small baby that was wriggling in Harry's arms. The raven-haired boy sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and leaned over, displaying the child for her mother.

"Hi baby. My beautiful little Julie," Hermione said as tears filled her dark eyes.

Madam Pomfrey eyed the clock and wrote down the child's time of birth, 3:22am December the 22nd 1996. The infant weighed exactly 8 pounds and measured 17 inches in length. The infant slowly opened her eyes, and gazed lazily up at her mother.

"Hermione she's beautiful," Ginny whispered so as not to frighten the newborn.

"Isn't she? You're perfect, my little angel," Harry cooed sweetly to the infant as he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Share the love. You got to hold as she came into this world," Hermione protested as Harry cautiously transferred the child to her waiting arms.

Hermione peered down at the rosy-cheeked baby girl and the tears that had been settling in her eyes now fell softly down her own cheeks. Slowly, she brought the child's face to her lips and kissed it softly. Julie opened her eyes again and in the light, they reflected back dark orbs, the color most newborns have.

"I wonder what color eyes and hair she'll have," Ron murmured as he smiled at his goddaughter.

"Whatever they are, she's going to be beautiful like her mother," Harry breathed as he laid his left hand on Hermione's right shoulder.

"Someone should get a camera," Ginny piped up.

"I'll be right back," Minerva responded as she strode quickly out of the hospital wing.

She headed directly for Dumbledore's office. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Olivia there. She cleared her throat lightly to get their attention. The young Professor glanced up and smiled at her elderly colleague.

"Good…morning Minerva," Liv chirped as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Hermione just had the baby," Minerva orated quickly, expecting some immediate reaction from her fellow teachers.

"Oh my god! I missed it!" Olivia exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

"I have my camera with me and everything," she added, slightly put out.

"Well Miss Weasley suggested someone take a photo," Professor McGonagall replied hurriedly, recalling Ginny's request.

"Let's go then!" the red haired woman proclaimed and rushed out the door.

"How did everything go?" Albus questioned tiredly.

"Fine. Hermione did wonderfully and I don't think I've seen Harry that happy since before Sirius died," Minerva answered truthfully.

"Well, let us see our new arrival," the Headmaster stated as he and Minerva exited his office.

Olivia rushed into the Infirmary to find the four teenagers huddled around the head of Hermione's bed. Soft cooing and gurgling sounds were coming from amid the small cluster.

"Did someone order a photographer?" Olivia questioned with a chuckle.

Harry and Ron turned at the sound of Olivia's voice and both quickly adopted wide grins. They nodded in unison and turned back around to the girls. After a brief conference, Ron and Ginny sprinted around to the other side of the bed.

"Oh she's adorable," Olivia complimented as she got in position, raising her camera to her eye.

"Harry move over a bit to your left," she said motioning with her hand.

He quickly did so and in no time the picture was taken. Several minutes later, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall walked in. Olivia stood by the bassinet, gently trying to dry the picture from her muggle camera. Minerva led Albus over to the cradle and the elderly man peered in and smiled. The sleeping child was dressed in a woolen sleeper and wrapped in a large blanket. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and rocked the cradle gently with his foot, slowly lulling his daughter to sleep.

"She is very beautiful Harry," the headmaster whispered as his blue gaze swept over the beaming couple.

"She's perfect," Hermione sighed as she lazily rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, hoping no one would notice.

"It's late and Miss Granger needs her sleep. Mr. and Miss Weasley, I suggest you both return to your dormitories," Dumbledore instructed as he turned to face the child's godparents.

"You are free to stay here if you wish Harry," he added as he escorted Ron and Ginny out the door.

Olivia handed the picture to Harry with a grin and mouthed some parting words and followed the Gryffindors. All that was now left was Professor McGonagall. She momentarily became fascinated with her nails before taking a deep breath.

"I just want you two to know that if you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask me," she stated kindly before turning and exiting the Infirmary as well.

"Good night 'Mione," Harry whispered as he slid under the covers, nestling himself close to her for the first time in nine months.

"I love you Harry," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around him.

A loud wailing sound pierced through the Hospital Wing, arousing both Harry and Hermione. Harry looked at the clock and was shocked to see that he and Hermione had only gotten an hour and a half of sleep. The young mother stared confusedly at her crying child.

"Why's she crying?" she muttered tiredly.

"I don't know," Harry yawned in response.

"Well go see," Hermione grumbled and pulled the covers over herself once more.

Harry pushed himself out bed and slunk to the cradle. He looked at the crying new born and reached in. He gently lifted her to his shoulder and began whispering in her ear to try and quell the protest but to no avail. Next he tried to rock her back to sleep. This did not have any affect either. The young wizard looked at the child in frustration as a thought dawned on him.

"Hermione," he called.

"What?" she moaned through the bed sheets.

"I think she's hungry," Harry answered.

"I want to sleep," the young mother groaned as she rolled onto her side to face the dark-haired teen.

"Well, if she's hungry, you'd better feed her," Harry insisted.

Sighing, Hermione sat up and propped her pillow behind her. She looked at Harry sheepishly as she lifted up her shirt, revealing her plump breast. Harry blushed slightly as he handed her the newborn. Carefully, Hermione positioned Julie so that she could easily access her sustenance. The child began suckling and Hermione grimaced slightly at the new sensation. Slowly she relaxed and cradled her daughter to her. Ten minutes later, Julie relinquished her mother's food supply and let out a soft sigh.

"She looks happy now," Harry whispered as he ran a hand over the child's soft head.

"Let's hope she stays that way for a while," Hermione mused as she handed Julie back to her father.

Harry laid Julie back in her bassinet and tucked her in. Moments later he was back in bed and the two teens cuddled together against the winter air. The three drifted off to sleep once more as the sun began to kiss the early morning sky.

Three days later, Ron and Ginny crept through the quiet Common Room of Gryffindor Tower and out into the deserted halls. Oddly enough this Christmas morning, most people were still sleeping. The red-haired duo slipped into the Hospital Wing hoping to surprise Harry and Hermione only to find them wide-awake.

"Merry Christmas you two," Hermione replied rather cheerfully.

"What are you two doing up already?" Ron asked in a confused manner.

"Ron they have a new born you twit," Ginny snapped with a shake of her head as she walked over to Harry who was holding Julie.

"Merry Christmas Julie," Ginny cooed to the bright-eyed infant.

Harry managed to wrap his friend into a hug while still clutching his daughter safely to his chest. The four friends sat about the rest of the morning, opening presents and fawning over the three-day-old Julie. Various teachers stopped by to wish the young family a happy holiday throughout the later part of the morning. Presently, the Headmaster stood in the doorway, smiling with that twinkle in his sapphire gaze.

"Harry, may I have a word with you my boy?" the aged man questioned as casually as he could.

"Of course sir," Harry answered as he got up off the floor and joined the Headmaster.

The two headed for the Headmaster's office. Once they entered Harry was promptly offered a lemon drop and tea, accepting the latter. As the Headmaster reached behind him to grab the tea tray, Harry sat down across from him.

"How are you today Harry?" Albus inquired.

"Great. Kind of tired but I'm getting used to it," the raven-haired teen replied in reference to the sporadic nights of waking up with Julie.

"Harry, do you remember the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made in October?" Professor Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Yes," Harry answered wearily, wondering why the Headmaster would bring it up.

"You asked me what I thought it meant and I told you we would see. I want to know if you have thought about it at all," the white-bearded man continued seriously.

"Yeah, a lot lately," the teen mumbled.

"And what have you concluded Harry?" Dumbledore questioned as gently as he could.

"I think it means that I'm not going to get to see my little girl grow up," Harry answered gravely.

"I think it means I'm going to die…but that Julie is going to be the one defeat Voldemort," Harry continued as a tear fell from his eye.

"That is a very deep observation Harry," Albus answered as he reached across the desk to pat the boy on the hand.

"I knew it would come to something like this but I just didn't think I'd be leaving behind a child," the famous wizard muttered sadly.

"None of us had ever expected such a turn of events. I do not think that Voldemort knows about the new prophecy," Dumbledore remarked.

"Oh. I guess that's good," Harry murmured somberly.

"You can go if you like," Dumbledore stated softly as he watched Harry stand and exit the room.

Harry rushed back to the Hospital Wing and found Hermione reading, rocking Julie in her bassinet. Without a word, Harry sat beside Hermione and kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you so much and I don't want you to forget that…ever," he whispered in her ear as he got up and picked up his placid daughter, hugging her tightly and kissing her.

Harry awoke in pain, his head pounding uncontrollably. He lifted his hand to his scar and felt the intense, hell-fire burn that indicated that Voldemort was near. Looking around he became momentarily disoriented until he realized he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Immediately he leapt from his seat and bolted towards the Hospital Wing in search of Hermione and Julie.

"Potter where do you think you're going!" the Potions Master bellowed as yet again, Harry nearly collided with the tall man.

"Voldemort…is close…I need to warn Hermione," the boy sputtered.

"Well do what you must," the greasy-haired man snapped.

"But you best not disappoint us," he added as he strode off in the opposite direction.

Harry merely nodded vaguely and sprinted the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. He rushed in to find Hermione sitting on the floor readings her Transfiguration book, while Julie lay on a blanket next to her mother.

"Get Julie somewhere safe," Harry ordered as he moved to pick up the child.

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione asked, dropping her text as she watched Harry gather the child's toys together.

"Voldemort's here," Harry replied curtly.

"WHAT! But…how?" Hermione questioned tearfully.

"I don't know…look…take her to Dumbledore's office…it should be safe," the young father instructing lovingly looking down at his daughter before he kissed her soft cheek.

He reluctantly handed the infant to her mother and wiped the tears that had begun falling from his emerald eyes. He walked past Hermione, whom was looking extremely distraught and exited the Infirmary. Hermione took a steadying breath before she headed for the secret set of stairs that led to the Headmaster's office.

Harry stopped to catch his breath in the corridor leading to the Entrance Hall. He looked about frantically; trying to find anything that would alert him to the whereabouts of Voldemort. Suddenly a cacophonous 'wham' made the boy jump. He saw the shadowed form of Professor Snape converging with the wall, causing the man to slump to the ground. Harry crept closer to try and get a glimpse of who had just knocked out his teacher. He was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy.

"That is what you get for being a traitor and spy in the Dark Lord's service you disgusting wretch!" Lucius bellowed maliciously to the unconscious Snape.

With that, Lucius spun on his heel, much like Professor Snape and strode away towards the Great Hall. Harry rushed to his fallen Professor's side and tried to rouse him but to no avail. Standing, Harry began to walk in the direction that Draco's father had gone. With one last glance at his fallen teacher's motionless body, Harry burst through the doors to the Great Hall. He stood, momentarily awestruck at the scene before. Adults and students alike were dodging multi-colored beams, some back to back. Suddenly Ron grabbed Harry's arm and tossed him on the ground, just in time to avoid being hit with 'infractum navitas', an energy-weakening hex.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron shouted as the two teens swerved and ducked the flying spells.

"With Julie in Dumbledore's office," the bespectacled boy answered.

Just then Tonks came hurtling towards them and took out a stray Death Eater. As she turned around, Harry saw that she was bleeding from several cuts on her arms and face. She caught the dark-haired wizard staring at her, causing her to glance down at her arms, wiping some of the blood from her wounds.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry questioned as he and Ron dived behind a table.

"About two hours," the red head replied as he pointed his wand at Peter Pettigrew..

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he yelled, sending Pettigrew's body clattering to the ground.

"Nice shot," Harry murmured as he watched Professor Stanick being forced up against the wall by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Bellatrix chirped in a slightly deranged voice.

"We'll see," Olivia spat back, giving the other woman a solid shove in the stomach.

"_Transferus sfera gomma_," Olivia shouted, transforming the dark-haired witch into a rubber ball.

With the flick of her wrist Olivia sent Bellatrix hurtling around the room, knocking Death Eaters off balance and eliciting several weak chuckles from the students present. Harry, feeling the need to actually do something and not let those he cared about down, leapt up from beneath the table and ran straight for the first dark robed, white-masked figure he could find. It was just his luck that he picked Lucius Malfoy. The tall, blond-haired man removed his mask as Harry came to face him.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Has the hero come out to play?" Lucius drawled in his aristocratic manner

"I saw what you did to Professor Snape," Harry began, eerily calm.

"That bloody traitor!" Lucius seethed through clenched teeth.

"If he doesn't wake up, I'm going to make sure you pay," Harry continued, that unnatural calmness still in his tone.

"Why don't you back up that cheek with some action boy…or are you just too scared without your precious godfather to come running and save you," the older man taunted cruelly.

"Don't you ever talk about Sirius like that!" Harry bellowed and pointed his want menacingly at the Death Eater.

"I'm so frightened," Lucius mocked, pretending to shake in fear.

"You should be. If I can beat the hell out of your son without a wand, just imagine what I can do to you," the enraged teen snickered in just as cruel a tone.

"_Facio Ictus_," Harry cried with a sharp diagonal motion of his wand.

Lucius stumbled backwards from the force of the hex. His steel-colored eyes bulged in shock and pain as open sores erupted all over his body. In moments he lay on the floor, grimacing in pain at his leper-like state. Harry looked down at the writhing man and then at his wand. He took a tentative step backwards, his mouth open in awe at what he had just done.

"W-where did that come from?" Ron gasped in a terrified falsetto.

"I…I don't know," the emerald-eyed teen sputtered in confusion.

Suddenly Ron began to back away from Harry, fear glinting in the red head's eyes. Harry turned and found himself face to face with Voldemort. The demonic wizard smirked at Harry, some unknown glint in his ruby gaze.

"Do you know where that spell came from Harry?" he hissed unnaturally.

"No…but I have a feeling I'm about to find out," Harry replied coolly.

"You really ought to keep your mind better protected," Voldemort continued beginning to walk around Lucius's writhing body.

"You? You made me hurt one of your own?" Harry questioned, slightly bemused.

"It felt good though didn't it?" the Dark Lord queried.

"N-no," Harry spat back, hesitating slightly.

'_Who am I kidding? It did feel good …but it's just one of his tricks_,' the boy thought to himself.

Harry stood there, glaring at the creature that had mercilessly murdered his parents fifteen years ago. He set his jaw, knowing he would have to give up his life to insure the freedom of his family, his friends. With this resolve he closed his eyes and with every fiber of his being, silently prayed for help.

+)+( )+( )+(+

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Hermione sat nervously rocking Julie. Upon her arrival in the office, Julie had begun wailing and Hermione had yet to calm her down. Momentarily, Julie ceased her crying and gazed up at her mother, her eyes seeming to know something that her mother did not.

"What's the matter baby?" Hermione questioned tiredly, knowing the child could not answer.

Just then, Fawkes seemed to rustle his fiery plumes. The majestic bird spread his wings and pushed off of his perch. The graceful bird effortlessly swooped down upon a high shelf, on which sat the raggedy sorting hat. Hermione's chocolate gaze followed the phoenix to see what he was doing. The bird gripped a long slender object in its talons before disappearing in a swirl of scarlet flame. It took the young mother a moment to realize what Fawkes had taken. Then it hit her, Godric Gryffindor's Sword.

As Hermione contemplated the meaning of the bird's dramatic entrance, the deep silence of the room seemed to become doubly loud. She sensed her heart pounding loudly in her chest as the newborn took up her fervent cry once more. With a huff, Hermione sat down and looked at the colicky girl. Her eyes, still dark indecisive pools looked up at her mother's face and it became clear to Hermione what he daughter wanted. The child wanted her father.

"It's ok Julie…daddy's ok," Hermione whispered in the baby's ear, trying to hold back the tears she felt forming.

Harry opened his eyes to see Fawkes materialize not two feet from him. The luminescent bird was clutching Gryffindor's Sword in his strong talon. Voldemort's back was to Fawkes, thus oblivious to how the boy in front of him suddenly held a sword in his hand. Suddenly the evil wizard's snake-like eyes widened as he saw that the weapon the boy held was none other than Godric Gryffindor's Sword.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking but ok," Harry mumbled to himself as he wielded the heavy metal weapon.

"What was that Potter?" Voldemort hissed.

"Nothing of importance to you," the raven-haired boy replied forgetting who he was talking to.

"How dare you!" the Dark Lord howled thrusting his wand in Harry's chest.

Harry razed his gaze to meet his opponent's and a look was present in his eyes, a look that radiated hate and defiance. Harry could feel all of his anger, and betrayal welling up in his chest, begging to be let out. This was the moment he had been awaiting him for fifteen years. It was now that he must take that step to protect all that was good in the world.

"You are going to die," Harry promised, adopting the calmness he had used with Malfoy only moments earlier.

"You sound so sure Harry," Voldemort sneered, preparing to deliver the fatal curse to the child that had plagued his existence for a decade and a half.

Just as the Dark Lord prepared to deliver the final blow, a groan was emitted from the fallen figure in the hall. Severus's dark eyes fluttered open as he tried to gain his bearings. He opened his mouth and coughed violently as the air past his parched lips and tried to fill his weak lungs. Fighting the pain that had begun to grow in his back, Severus struggled to stand up. Before he took a step he glanced down at himself, seeing a trickle of blood running down his cheek. He hurriedly wiped it with the back of his sleeve as he slowly made his way to the Great Hall.

No one seemed to notice the darkly clad figure meekly push open the heavy doors. Voldemort had decided to have a bit of fun, sending Harry sprawling to the ground many times in an effort to dodge this hex or that. Finally, using the apex of the sword to push himself off the ground, Harry's emerald gaze glinted with pure insanity. He began to laugh as he wiped the blood from his cut lip.

"You're stalling," the boy smirked.

"I think the big bad Dark Lord is afraid…aren't you Tom," Harry continued slowly advancing on the snake-like creature in front of him.

This was the boy's fatal mistake. He had committed one of the greatest offenses to the Dark Lord, using his birth name. The Gryffindor sixth-year charged blindly at his nemesis swinging the blade violently. What happened next was a bit of a blur to Harry. He moved forward and as he was about to strike, the sword slipped from his grasp. The metallic clatter as it the floor did not register to the boy. Just as Harry realized that the sword was no long within his possession, it was too late. Voldemort had abandoned the conventional method of killing the boy, as it had not worked in the past. He scooped up the sword and made good use of it, ironically. Before Harry could take another step, his eyes widened in pain as he felt his abdominal muscles cringe and squish as they were savagely separated from one another. He weakly looked down to find the prized Sword of Gryffindor run straight through his stomach. Harry stumbled back, trying desperately to decide whether it would be best to dislodge the sword or leave it be. In the end he decided dislodging it would be the lesser of two evils, the faster he bled out, the sooner it would be over. Just as he wrenched the blade from his body he stumbled back, knocking whomever was behind him down as well.

"Potter, you're bleeding all over my robes!" Severus growled, trying to catch his breath.

"S-s-sorry sir," Harry began, coughing up a massive amount of blood.

"But I'm dying sir," he added just as the edges of his vision begin to go black.

Just as Severus tried to shove the bleeding boy off of himself, Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, breathed his last breath. Severus stopped trying to shove him off as he felt the body collapse. All he could do was silently sit there, supporting the weight of the dead boy. Tears began to make their way down his pale cheeks as he realized that they had lost. Evil had finally triumphed over light.

Voldemort stood stone still, watching as the life of his arch nemesis seeped out of him, as did the blood from his wounds. A demonic smirk slid onto his thin lips as he realized that he had won. A victorious glint flashed in his red eyes as he turned to face the weary wizards and witches about him.

"You have all seen it. The darkness has engulfed the light," he began, raising his arms in the air, in a mock-priest manner.

"To my loyal followers, you shall be greatly rewarded," he continued.

"What shall we do with the survivors my Lord?" came the nervous call of Peter Pettigrew.

"Shall we kill them?" Rodolphus LeStrange bellowed gruffly.

"No…lock them in a classroom, let them deal with each other," Voldemort replied in a rather bored tone.

The remaining survivors were roughly ushered out of the Great Hall and into one of the unused classrooms in the Transfiguration corridor. Ron and Ginny exchanged nervous glances as the small group was locked in the room.

"Hermione! Oh no!" Ginny wailed as she collapsed into a chair.

"Professor Dumbledore we have to get her!" Ron exclaimed tears beginning to run down his face.

"Calm down," Professor McGonagall ordered as she slowly made her way to the fireplace and removed a portion of Floo Powder.

"I'll go get her myself," she remarked as she threw in the powder and stated her desired destination.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Hermione felt a wave of sorrow splash over her. She clutched her young daughter to her chest as her body began to shake, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what had happened. She couldn't explain how she knew but she did. At that moment, she had lost the one person she had loved. She slumped to the floor and cried, rocking back and forth, her sobs only punctuated by the whimpering of her distraught infant. Before long she felt a sudden blast of warmth. She turned her head to see Professor McGonagall half-step from the flames.

"Get up Miss Granger. We need to get you out of here," Minerva ordered looking rather stern.

"But Harry…he's…" she babbled amidst more tears.

"Miss Granger you are in danger now let's go," the elderly witch demanded grabbing the grieving girl by the sleeve and pulling her up.

Shortly after Minerva had disappeared into the emerald flames, she and Hermione appeared back in the classroom. Hermione looked horrorstruck as she numbly looked at those being kept prisoner. Slowly, Ron walked toward her and enveloped her and Julie in a hug that radiated such sadness that everyone in the room seemed to feel it.

"How could this happen?" the brunette wailed as she felt someone take her daughter from her.

She looked up bleakly to see that Remus Lupin had been the one to take the child for her wrought-iron grasp. He was now trying to quell her tears as best he could. Remarkably, the werewolf seemed to have a certain touch that was needed at the time.

"He was fulfilling a prophecy," Albus murmured quietly.

"What? What prophecy?" Ron demanded, turning to gaze angrily at the old man.

"The one that Professor Trelawney made in October," Olivia answered as she ran a hand through her hair.

Hermione's eyes held confusion and disbelief in them as she looked from the Headmaster to her best friend and then to her teacher. Suddenly the entire event in October came rushing back to her.

"Oh god! He had to die…and…no!" Hermione cried as the weight of the Divination teacher's words came crashing down on her already burdened shoulders.

"What 'Mione?" Ginny whimpered, trying her best to wipe her eyes dry.

"Julie," the young mother whispered as she sank to the floor, with Ron still holding her.

The rest of that horrific day slowly melted into the following morning. Through the windows, it seemed as if the sun had gone on holiday. Dark clouds enveloped every inch of sky for miles. The small assemblage of prisoners awoke to a bone-chilling feeling. It was a feeling that the wrong side now had control. Many more tears were shed on already river-streaked cheeks, creating new avenues.

Three days after the Final Battle had taken place the door to the classroom where the remaining defenders of the Light were being held burst open. Voldemort strode in with a satisfied smirk on his hideous features. He sauntered up to where Albus sat and stopped.

"Well it looks like everything you've tried to do has failed Albus," the slender man hissed with glee.

"It appears so Tom," Albus answered.

"What a pitiful group you have…a bunch of old hags and weak children…you truly expected to defeat me with such a pathetic assemblage as this?" the Dark Lord questioned in disgust.

It was then that Julie made known her presence with a low whimper. All eyes were upon the back corner of the room where Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat, trying to hide the infant from view. Hermione handed the little girl to Ginny, and prepared to stand.

"What do we have here?" Voldemort queried as he made his way to stand in front of the trio of Gryffindors.

"A baby?" he stated blankly.

"Don't you even think of touching my daughter you sick freak," Hermione growled, rising to meet the menacing wizard.

"Yours? Why you're nothing more than an infant yourself girl. Who is the father/" Voldemort inquired nastily.

"Harry Potter. And thanks to you she will never know her father," Hermione seethed, her entire body shaking with anger and pent up rage.

"The Potter line lives on?" the slender man howled in surprise.

"That's right…and you are going to die," Hermione murmured as she unclenched her fists.

With that, Voldemort shoved Hermione aside and faced Ginny and child. The youngest Weasley's eyes shot to the size of galleons as the evil creature gazed upon the child in her lap.

"I will just have to eradicate this last vestige of the Potter line then won't I," Voldemort muttered as he raised his wand.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" he bellowed as the green light left his wand tip.

Suddenly, there appeared a transparent shield about the child and Ginny. The spell refracted off of the ethereal object, hitting the evil wizard squarely in the chest. He stumbled backwards slightly and tripped over the edge of a desk. As he fell, his whole body became engulfed in green light. Just as he hit the floor, his body burst into black flames before disappearing, leaving nothing the faint smell of ash. There was no burn mark marring the floor, no smoke wafting up from where the Dark Lord's body had just lain. He was gone. Everyone in the room turned to gawk at six-day-old infant whom had become the hero of both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike in less than a minute.

"Is it…over?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes Mr. Weasley it is over," Professor Snape murmured in just as quiet a tone.

Hermione greedily snatched the child from her godmother's arms and began hugging and kissing her feverishly. No one seemed to question this sudden burst of positive emotions.

"I'm not going to burden her life with knowing she was the one who saved the world," Hermione stated as the group collectively smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

_December 25th, 2000_

A gentle wind rustled through the bare limbs of the trees along Hanover Boulevard as a 1999 midnight blue BMW wound its way along the drive to the gates of St. Lilith's Cemetery. The driver slowly depressed the automatic window button, causing the glass pane to slide down and permit her arm to slip out. She pressed a series of buttons on the keypad and waited. Within several seconds, the code registered and the gates began to swing inward, allowing the small vehicle entrance to the sacred place. The scraping of the wrought iron on its rusted hinges along with the humming of the car's tires on the freshly fallen snow seemed not to disturb the tranquility of the place. The car pulled into one of the few spots in the small car park and soon the engine was cut. The driver side door clicked open and a young woman stepped out. She moved quickly around to the passenger side and pulled it ajar, allowing a small child to climb out as well.

The woman wore a long, beige winter coat falling to her knees with matching fur boots and black dress pants. Wrapped warmly about her neck was a red and gold scarf, the end tassels fluttering mildly in the breeze. Despite the slight frigidness in the air, she wore no hat atop her gently waved chestnut locks. The child by her side wore small purple snow boots and a delicate lavender jumper. White stockings clung to her small legs. The young girl was bundled in a furry purple parka complete with matching mittens and cap. The cap sat slightly forward on her head, sending several tendrils of curly black hair askew. Presently the child was jumping up and down, leaving boot prints in the thin film of snow.

"Julie come on," her mother said, removing the flowers from the back seat of her car.

"Mummy watch…pretty!" Julie giggled as she got snow on her mother's pants from trying to make a snow angel with just her feet.

"Sweetie…what did mummy say the last time we came," Hermione Granger questioned her four-year-old daughter.

"Um…oh…we gots a be quiet cause the peoples are sleeping and their mummies and daddies and families is coming to watch them," the girl replied confidently.

"Right…come on…we don't want to keep daddy waiting," the 21-year-old stated, taking hold of the child's hand.

The duo slowly walked along the paved path through the graves to the farthest corner of the plot. Harry's grave was surrounded by a think mass of evergreens and provided prime protection from prying eyes. There had been many heartless reporters whom had followed Hermione to the site in the months following his death. She'd requested the trees be planted and the cemetery had kindly obliged her request. Along with the trees, the owner had put in a small bench as well, facing the gravesite. Presently, Hermione and Julie stopped by the bench. Hermione put the flowers gently at the head of the grave. She sat back on the cold metal bench and brought her hands to her eyes, wiping the crystalline tears from her cheeks.

The four-year-old swung her legs back and forth; her small boots several inches above the ground. Her hazel eyes darted about mischievously. There was an abundance of snow and she did enjoy playing in it. She shot a quick glance at her mother, seeing her wipe her eyes.

"Mummy you ok?" the child questioned, scooting closer to her maternal guardian.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I just miss daddy," Hermione whispered, giving her daughter a weak smile.

"Me too," Julie stated, feeling like a big girl in orating her feelings as her mother did.

The duo sat in silence, punctuated only by Hermione's soft sniffs. It was four years and still she felt the fresh pangs of loss. She had finally limited herself to two visits a week to his grave. She knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past. She had done her best as a single parent and with the help of her friends and family, had managed to support her young offspring.

"Mummy," came the soft voice of the child at her side.

"Hmm," the 21-year-old replied pensively.

"Can daddy really hear us when we talks to him?" the hazel-eyed girl questioned.

"Of course he can baby," 'Mione answered.

The small child rose and walked the foot to her father's gravesite. She slowly sat down in the snow, the moisture seeping straight through her jumper. Hermione would have reprimanded her but the young mother had not the strength to do so.

"Hi daddy," Julie whispered to the engraved granite stone.

"I'm four now. Mummy says you would be very proud of me," she continued.

"Grammy got me a new dress. It's yellow and gots pink hearts on it. She said I have to wait for spring to wear it. And Uncle Ron said he's giving me a puppy. Mummy told him no but he did it anyways. Mummy got mad," the purple clad girl giggled.

Hermione watched as her offspring carried on a very animated conversation with Harry's gravestone. The former Gryffindor was glad that her daughter did not suffer like she did. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She inhaled and jerked her head to the left. There, emerging from the shadows was a tall man, dressed all in black. Overcoming her startled nerves, she smirked.

"You scared me Professor," she said softly.

"Sorry to have startled you Miss Granger," the man replied somberly.

"What is the child doing?" he questioned, motioning to the child gesticulating wildly at the headstone.

"Talking with her father," Hermione responded with a small smile.

"Would you like to sit down?" the mahogany-haired woman inquired, pointing to the empty space by her side.

The dark haired man glided through the snow and sat beside his former student. He watched as small flakes of the powdery white substance clung to the hem of his cloak before melting away. His hands, encased in dragon leather gloves, sat idly in his lap. He was leaning forward slightly, his back arched forward against the wind.

"If you don't mind my saying sir, I didn't expect to see you here," she said, turning to look at her former Potions Master.

"You may not know this Miss Granger but Mr. Potter…died in my arms," Severus said bitterly.

"I…never knew that," Hermione whispered in awe.

"Yes well…" he trailed off.

"I'm not one for emotions Miss Granger but watching him as he was struck me. I felt I owed him at least this one courtesy…once a year," he explained, his facial expression never conveying anything but poise.

"If you…why haven't I ever seen you before then?" Hermione queried.

"I visit after hours, less likely to be disturbed," the onyx-eyed male replied curtly.

"I'll leave you and your daughter in peace," he murmured and stood up.

"You can stay if you want. I rather enjoy the company," Hermione blurted, reaching out to grab his wrist.

"I have things to do Miss Granger. I am after all, still a teacher," he answered pulling his wrist from her grasp.

"Professor it's Christmas. And I have a feeling you aren't going to correct papers. Sitting all alone in that dreary dungeon is not a good way to spend the holidays. Please, come to dinner as our guest," she pleaded.

"This holiday ceased being even tolerable four years ago Miss Granger but seeing as you do not give up easily, I'll accept your invitation," he answered wearily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You are quite right Professor," Hermione answered with a meek laugh before getting up off of the cold bench and making her way over to her daughter.

"Sweetie. It's time to go. Say goodbye to daddy," she whispered to the now thoroughly soaked four-year-old.

"Bye daddy. Love you," she said and blew the grave a small kiss.

"Mummy…you give daddy kiss too?" she asked sweetly, looking up at her mother with her innocent gaze.

"Mmm," the child's mother murmured and blew a teary-eyed kiss to the solemn air.

Before the duo turned back to the bench, Severus joined them. He quietly gazed at the headstone a moment before crossing himself. He caught Hermione's slightly astonished glance but merely shrugged it off.

"Rest in peace Mr. Potter. Until next year," he whispered to the chilling winds.

"Who's he Mummy?" Julie inquired, pointing at Severus.

"Julie Lillian! It is very rude to point!" Hermione scolded.

"But who is he?" the child goaded.

"He was one of Mummy and Daddy's teachers at school," Hermione answered wearily.

"He's coming to dinner with us," she added briefly.

"Oh," Julie giggled.

The trio set out towards Hermione's small vehicle. Julie trotted alongside her mother, swinging her mother's left arm furiously back and forth. The tall darkly clad man strode slightly behind them in silence. Upon arriving at the car, Hermione got Julie settled in her seat before turning to her former teacher.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks," she said with a smile as she rounded the small car and got in the driver side.

He nodded and pulled open the door, folding his tall frame to fit into the small car. He took a moment to situate himself as best he could before he caught Hermione's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned, slightly sheepishly.

"Seatbelt please," she said, as if addressing an absent-minded child.

He gave a brief nod before reaching over his shoulder and securing the belt. Once the contraption clicked, the young driver started the ignition and exited the cemetery. The drive back to Hermione's small flat was silent. Severus gazed out the window at the surroundings of the town. On his yearly visits, he'd never ventured past the boundaries of the cemetery. The bare trees seemed so somber and forlorn in the absence of their leaves.

"We're here," came the seemingly far-away voice of his former pupil.

Several hours later, Hermione walked into the small sitting room from the kitchen doorway, a pastel blue apron about her waste. Her daughter had been vehemently showing and explaining every gift she'd received for her birthday and Christmas to their guest. Surprisingly, Severus seemed interested. He even asked her to show him how a particular set of colored pens and coloring book, titled "Animals of the World", worked. She hurriedly opened to a page devoid of any color and held out the small array of colored drawing utensils.

"Pick one," she instructed.

"Blue," he said, pointing to the coinciding color.

She tossed the rest of the pens aside and begin scribbling like mad across the page until one section of the bear's head began to turn red. Julie giggled and continued scribbling along the page, every once and a while eliciting red from the folio.

"See," she said, holding it up proudly for Severus to see.

"Very interesting," he said, eyeing it with a look of mixed confusion and curiosity.

"You want to try?" the four-year-old inquired.

He hesitated, looking up just in time to see Hermione leaning on the doorframe, a grin on her crimson lips. He turned his gaze back to the dark-haired child and nodded briefly. She handed him the book and gathered the colored pens together and handed those over as well. Severus flipped through the book, finally deciding on a picture of a cobra. He picked up the green pen and began methodically coloring within the lines. By the time he had finished, the page was entirely colored with a variety of unexpected colors. Half of the serpent's scale-covered body was purple, the other half green. The grass was a mixture of brown and blue. The sky was a light pink and deep red. By that time, Hermione had walked over and was now leaning on the edge of the chair adjoining the couch.

"Who knew you were so artistic Professor," she said in a kind but playful tone.

"Miss Granger, you are no longer a student. There is no need to be so formal. Calling me Severus will suffice," he answered, never making eye contact.

"Alright then Severus. I suppose you can call me Hermione then," she replied.

Just then, a loud knock resounded on the front door. Julie scrambled from her cross-legged position on the floor and rushed to open the door. She fiddled with the lock for a minute before her small hands managed to turn it to unlock the heavy door. She dragged it open to reveal her godmother and godfather.

"Uncle Ron! Auntie Ginny!" she squealed as she backed up to let them in.

As Ron walked in, there was a small scuffle of claws on wood. Julie let out an excited screech of delight as a small golden puppy came bounding towards her. The dog's deep brown eyes locked with the child's hazel as it jumped on the girl, nearly knocking her over. Just then Hermione came into the front hall. She saw the pup playfully licking her daughter's face.

"Ronald! I told you she's not keeping that dog!" she said, as evenly as she could.

"Oh come on 'Mione. A puppy will be good for her," Ron replied, eyeing his sister for backup.

"Ron, I don't have time to take care of a puppy," his friend retorted.

"If you want, I can come by during my lunch hour and take care of her," Ginny piped.

"If you want to," Hermione answered in a neutral tone.

"Well, Jelly Belly, what are you going to name her?" Ron asked his goddaughter.

"Uh. Goldie!" Julie exclaimed as the small pup jumped up and licked her cheek.

The dog gave a happy yip at the name. Ron and Ginny burst out into laughter as Hermione shook her head, a grin beginning to sneak onto her face.

"Well that settles that," she said jovially.

"Well come on in. We have a guest joining us," she informed the two redheads as she led them into the sitting room.

Ron's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his former Potions Professor. He seemed to be staring out the window at the blanketed world outside. Hermione cleared her throat lightly in an attempt to recapture Severus's attention.

"Good evening Professor," Ginny orated nervously, shoving her hands in the pockets of her fleece vest.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. Mr. Weasley," the sallow-skinned man said, turning his head to face them.

Ron merely inclined his head and walked toward the door to the kitchen. Ron had never gotten over the image of seeing his best friend die in Severus's arms. He subconsciously blamed his Professor for his friend's death even though he knew it was not the former Death Eater's fault. The redhead reached the entryway and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Drinks anyone?" he offered.

"I'll have a glass of wine. Anything white," Ginny told her older brother.

"I'll have the same," Hermione added.

"Severus. Would you like anything?" she asked of the darkly clad visitor.

"Fire whiskey if you have it. If not then a glass of Merlot would be fine," he replied.

"I think there is some fire whiskey in the wine cupboard Ron," the brunette muttered.

Julie's godfather nodded and went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He returned minutes later and distributed the drinks. The four adults sat in silence each sipping his or her drink quietly, watching the four-year-old playing with her new best friend. Suddenly, a timer went off on the oven, signaling that the turkey was finished. Hermione pushed herself off of the chair she was sitting in and went to finish cooking the rest of the meal.

"How have you been Professor?" Ginny asked politely, placing her wine glass on a coaster on the table in front of her.

"Fine. And yourself?" he answered curtly.

"Just great. I started a new job at the Ministry in the Muggle Affairs office with dad about two months ago," she replied cordially.

"Dinner's ready," Hermione called from the small dining room.

Everyone headed to the table, laden with a large turkey, a bowl of bread pudding, bread and butter. Four wine glasses were set out as well as an unopened bottle of 1983 White Zinfandel. Julie climbed into her usual seat and Ron pushed her closer to the table. The four-year-old looked to the group's dark haired guest and with a smile patted the place setting to her left, indicating he should sit there. His onyx eyes darted among the three other adults before seating himself next to the young girl. Hermione found herself across from Severus, flanked by a Weasley on either side. The quintet said grace and then dug into the delicious meal.

"This is amazing Hermione," Ginny breathed after a sip of wine.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said to the 20-year-old redhead.

"Mummy? Can Auntie Ginny and Uncle Ron stay and play with me?" Julie asked as she gingerly picked up a piece of buttered bread and shoved it in her mouth.

"Manners young lady," Hermione scolded.

"It's up to them if they want to stay," she added, addressing her daughter's query.

"We'd love to Jelly Belly," Ron said with a chuckle.

The rest of the evening passed in comfortable companionship. Severus managed to elicit several fits of laughter from his former pupil's offspring. She even managed to procure the Professor's colorful cobra to brandish at her godparents.

"Well, that's…nice," Ron mumbled into his shirtsleeve, trying to suppress a bout of laughter of his own.

"Ron grow up," Ginny quipped before giving her brother a smack on the arm.

"It's a very…thoroughly colored picture Professor," the young man said, trying to keep his composure.

"In the interest of the season Mr. Weasley, I will accept your sarcasm as compliment," Severus replied, bringing his glass of fire whiskey to his lips.

"Where'd Julie go?" Ginny asked, suddenly noticing the absence of the energetic child.

"Julie! Come in here please!" Hermione called.

The hazel-eyed youngster slunk into the room, her hands grasping something tightly to her chest. She walked slowly towards her mother and slowly held out her findings for Hermione to see.

"What did you find?" Hermione questioned softly.

"Picture," her daughter replied.

Hermione took the photograph from her daughter's small hands and nearly felt the wind knocked out of her as she looked upon the still frame of her sixteen-year-old self surrounded by her best friends. Her voice caught in her throat as she took in Harry's smiling face, only three days before his death.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she saw tears begin to fall from her friend's eyes.

Without replying she handed the Muggle photo to the redhead. Ginny stared at it in awe as Ron glanced at it from his position next to her on the couch. The two redheads had to wipe crystalline tears from their eyes as well. Dabbing at her moistened eyes, Ginny passed the picture to Severus to see.

"You all look very happy, especially Mr. Potter," Severus remarked, emotion present in his usually impassive tone.

Julie had climbed up onto Severus's lap and was staring at the picture. She wriggled about to get comfortable before she began speaking.

"Whose that?" she asked her new seat cushion, pointing to Harry.

"That is your father," he replied, grimacing slightly at the unexpected added weight of the child.

"You not in the picture," she remarked more than asked in concern of the Potions Master.

"No," he replied curtly.

Just then a bewildered hush fell over the sitting room. Hermione's face had paled to within a shade of the man on whose lap her daughter currently sat. Ginny tried to scream but no sound passed her lips. Ron simply kept shaking his head.

"Merlin's beard! A guy comes for a visit and this is the kind of welcome he gets?" a very familiar voice questioned with a laugh.

Severus quickly deposited Julie on the floor in front of him and rose, spinning expertly on his heel. He came face to face with the late Harry Potter. The silvery creature looked exactly like the boy he'd watch die in his arms, save there was no sword wound running him straight through the middle.

"Didn't expect to see you here Professor," the apparition said in a surprised tone.

"Likewise Mr. Potter," Severus answered.

"H-Harry?" Hermione choked out in disbelief.

"Hermione! You look absolutely wonderful!" Harry exclaimed as he glided over to her with a gigantic smile spread across his face.

"H-how'd you get here?" she stammered.

"Well I had to ask for a few favors from the blokes upstairs," he explained with a gesture upwards.

Suddenly there was a rustling of fabric that caused everyone in the room to turn their head. Julie was clinging to Severus's robes from behind, staring at the ghostly enigma in fear.

"It seems my baby girl's taken a liking to you Professor," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Hi Julie," Harry whispered softly, bending down so he was at her eye level.

"You probably don't remember me but I'm your Daddy," he continued, a sad look now present in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Julie questioned as her eyes darted to the picture still in Severus's hands to the ghostly face in front of her.

"Daddy!" she squealed when she realized it really was her father.

She ran out from behind Severus's protective robes and attempted to hug her father. Upon finding it absolutely impossible to hug something transparent, she settled for climbing onto the couch next to Ron. The redhead draped an arm around his goddaughter's shoulders and her hazel eyes beamed with excitement.

"Could you really hear me and Mummy when we talked to you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I do baby," Harry replied.

"You'll have to show me that dress Grammy bought you huh?" he said with a smirk.

"And where is this puppy you gave her Ron?" he asked, addressing his best friend for the first time.

"I uh, think she's in the kitchen," Ron replied, his statement being confirmed by the sound of skittering nails on linoleum.

Goldie came careening into the sitting room barking her head off. She stopped at Harry's feet and began sniffing wildly before looking up at him with her soft brown eyes and wiggling her tail in approval.

"Well its good to know I would have been liked by the dog," Harry murmured with a sigh.

"Severus I wanted to thank you for our yearly chats. I have gotten quite used to them," Harry said, gazing over his shoulder at his former Potions Master.

"Although, I'd like it more if you stopped by more often," he added, sending his gaze around the room to let them know he meant all of them.

"Alright…sure," Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"I will see how my schedule looks after holidays Mr. Po—Harry," Severus said with a slight incline of his head.

"Mummy? Can I show Daddy my new dress? Please?" Julie crooned, giving her mother her best innocent face.

"Of course sweetie," Hermione said, finally resuming the ability to work her vocal chords.

Julie scurried off to her room and began rummaging through her drawers and closet in search of the desired garment. After tearing her room apart, the four-year-old claimed victory as the dress appeared from under a large stack of spring clothes. She clutched it protectively to her chest and sprinted back to the sitting room, tripping over the threshold in her haste. The small child landed with a soft 'thud' on the carpet.

"Baby are you ok?" Hermione cried as she hurriedly picked up her fallen offspring, cuddling her close.

"I'm fine Mummy. You embarrassing me," Julie said, trying to wriggle free of her mother's grip.

The child managed to successfully slip from her mother's embrace and presented the yellow and pink dress to her father. He nodded his head in approval as he extended his hand out, as if to touch her cheek. A silver tear slid down his face as his hand simply past right through her.

"It's late. You need to get to bed missy," Hermione said from behind her daughter.

"Do I have to?" the curly-haired girl whined.

"Listen to your mother," Harry said sternly, a rather pleased feeling flowing through him.

Julie simply nodded and took her mother's hand. The two made the short trek to the child's room where Hermione quickly sent the disarray of clothing back into place with the flick of her wand. Once Julie had changed into her nightdress and had brushed her teeth and hair, Hermione tucked her in. Just as Hermione rose from where she had been kneeling, Harry glided in. Julie gazed up at the shimmering figure that was her father with wide eyes.

"Night Daddy," she whispered and blew a kiss.

"Goodnight baby," Harry replied in just as soft a tone.

He bent down and with all of the will he could muster placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the pressure of her father's lips on her face. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a gentle smile on her lips. Her parents left the room in silence and only spoke once they had rejoined the adult contingent of the evening. Out of the blue, Harry's sharp gaze shot upwards in an annoyed fashion.

"Well I have to go. It seems they think I've overstayed my welcome," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Will you be able to come back?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not love. It's a one-time thing," he said as he kissed his former girlfriend as he had done his daughter.

With that he slowly disappeared into nothingness. The four remaining adults stood about in awkward silence. Finally Ron cleared his throat and began to head towards the hall to retrieve his and Ginny's coats.

"I suppose we'd better get going. We told Mum we'd stop by tonight too," Ginny said as she accepted her coat from her older brother.

"Alright. I'll see you two later then," Hermione said softly, giving each of her friends a firm hug.

After the Weasleys had left, Hermione and Severus set about gathering stray wine glasses and setting the dishes to cleaning themselves. Once everything was back in place, including the presents strewn about the floor of the sitting room, Hermione found herself standing in the hall with her former Professor

"I'm glad you came Severus. I do believe Julie is quite fond of you," Hermione said, leaning against the wall.

"I again thank you for inviting Hermione. You have a fine daughter and I'm sure her father is watching over her," Severus replied as he pulled on his cloak and opened the door.

"Please, don't be a stranger," Hermione said as he stepped into the cold night air.

"I will do my best," he replied as he disapparated from sight.

Hermione closed the door with a sigh. She padded to her room softly and slipped into her nightclothes before climbing into the queen size bed. She rolled over to face the photograph of the day Julie was born. With a serene smile she blew the immobile figure of her boyfriend a kiss before snuggling down under the warm covers. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind filled itself with all of the happy times she and Harry had shared over the years. She felt completely at peace, as if she no longer had to grieve. In his own way, Harry was and always would be with her.


End file.
